¿Qué pasó entre Bilbo y Tauriel?
by mESTEFANIAb
Summary: El título lo dice todo... Esta pregunta impactó en la mente de trece enanos (dos en particular), y en la mente de un mago que descubría que no lo "sabía todo" y un príncipe elfo que creía conocer a la capitana de su guardia real. ¿Será que el mediano no es "tan respetable" como se lo pinta? ¿De dónde salió la elfa? (Thorin x Bilbo) (Kili x Tauriel)
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué pasó entre Bilbo y Tauriel?**

 **Resumen: El título lo dice todo... Esta pregunta impactó en la mente de trece enanos (dos en particular), y en la mente de un mago que descubría que no lo "sabía todo" y un príncipe elfo que creía conocer a la capitana de su guardia real. ¿Será que el mediano no es "tan respetable" como se lo pinta? ¿De dónde salió la elfa?**

 **(Thorin x Bilbo) (Kili x Tauriel)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DEL GENIO TOLKIEN. Y EL DESARROLLO DEL PRESENTE FANFIC, OCURRE A MODO DE UNA DESCABELLADA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA DEL HOBBIT, LA DESOLACIÓN DE SMAUG. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN PUEDE CONTENER DATOS PRESENTES EN LOS LIBROS. HAY UNA PAREJA HETERO, EL RESTO YAOI.**

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia está terminada, pero dispongo de escaso tiempo para pasarla y por ende subirla. Así que les pido paciencia. Hay diálogos donde me centro en las reacciones y otros en lo que dicen, se darán cuenta porque hago la diferencia. Estoy abierta a las críticas y consejos que deseen darme. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Capítulo 1: Bilbo y Tauriel ¿se conocen?**

Balin y Thorin acudieron nerviosos al llamado de Bombur a las puertas de Érebor…

Thorin con el corazón en la mano descubre, para su alegría, que sus sobrinos y el resto de su compañía estaban bien. Éstos se dirigieron hacia la puerta secreta (aquella por la cual pudieron entrar a la montaña con la llave que recibió Thorin de Gandalf), gracias a las indicaciones (gritos) de Bombur desde su puesto de vigía. Thorin prácticamente corrió a su encuentro, secundado por Balin. Luego de un paternal abrazo y un suspiro de alivio, notó la (desagradable) presencia de una elfa pelirroja que reconoció de inmediato como una de sus captores en el bosque negro (obviamente pediría explicaciones a sus sobrinos de su presencia, pero ya de primeras, no confiaba en ella y le caía mal. Sentimiento que generalmente inspiraba en él aquella raza).

Al tiempo que ocurría este feliz reencuentro, Bombur divisó un segundo grupo de visitantes, que se aproximaban a paso veloz. Descendiendo por una improvisada escalera, el corpulento enano, fue al encuentro de un elfo y Gandalf el gris. El enano había lamentado demasiado la ausencia del mago, que los abandono prácticamente cuanto estaban todavía a la mitad de la travesía, por lo que la sonrisa partió su regordete rostro a la mitad.

Brevemente Thorin interrogó a Kili y Fili sobre lo ocurrido en la ciudad del lago, aquella que el dragón juró destruir cuando abandonó Érebor, ahogado en su furia vengativa. Mientras que Bombur le indicaba el camino al mago y a su "amigo" elfo.

Una vez adentro de la montaña, los sobrinos de Thorin fueron recibidos por el grito (gruñido) de alegría de Bifur. Señal de bienvenida a los enanos rezagados de tan maltrecha compañía.

Fue entonces que ocurrió lo impensable... Intempestivamente, Tauriel una elfa de elegante y grácil fisonomía, fijando sus ojos verde esmeralda a un mediano distraído en sus pensamientos, se acercó lentamente a éste (como si de un gato que va tras un ratón desprevenido se tratase).

 **Bilbo ¿te casarías conmigo?_** Mientras Tauriel decía esto, le hacía "ojitos" de manera coqueta a un Bilbo que la miraba incrédulo...

Nuestro pobre Bilbo (un hobbit que lamentó no haber vigilado mejor sus pies, a la hora de embarcarse en una aventura, que puso su vida en peligro en manos de arañas monstruosas, orcos, trolls, trasgos, gigantes de piedra, una extraña criatura llamada Gollum... Además de un dragón) bueno, digamos que sólo se limito a alejarse lentamente de la elfa, que ya se encontraba a una distancia de metro y medio de él.

 **¡No querida! Ese error no lo cometo ¡DOS VECES!_** Poniendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, contestó el pequeño hobbit, mostrando en sus ojos color miel, más valor y odio del que en realidad sentía.

Bien, esa frase lo dijo todo y la vez no les contó nada. Ni a los trece enanos presentes, ni al mago y al príncipe elfo que se sumaron a ésta escena, poco antes de que el hobbit respondiera.

 **¡¿QUEEE?!_** La pregunta colectiva no se hizo esperar...

Tanto el mediano como la elfa ignoraron la pregunta al reparar en los últimos que llegaron.

 **¡Gandalf!_** Bilbo corrió a abrazar al mago gris. _ **¿Te encuentras bien?_** El mago evidentemente no estaba en su mejor momento, sus magulladuras y moretones hablaban una terrible pelea sufrida, y al hobbit esto le preocupo de sobremanera.

 **¡Légolas!_** Al tiempo que el mediano corría hacia el mago, Tauriel se acercó, con una amplia sonrisa y una mirada que denotaba la preocupación que había sentido por el príncipe elfo de ojos color cielo y pelo platino.

Mago y príncipe saludaron a sus amigos respectivamente, sin embargo algo de "toda la escena" no encajaba para ellos, algo que incluía lo que creían conocer de sus amigos. Légolas frunció el ceño al ver a Bilbo y Gandalf al mirar a Tauriel... _"Nunca en mi vida lo/la había visto"_ , eso pensaron ambos. Aunque el mago también reflexionó en la manera extraña en que las cosas tienden de suceder...

 **_ Flashback Gandalf_**

Luego de hacer oídos sordos a las súplicas de su primo Radagast el pardo, Gandalf fue a lo que sabía de antemano que sería una trampa poco después de que se separara de la compañía de Thorin…

Tras quedar malherido y prisionero. El mago simplemente esperaba lo peor. Justo en ese momento un grupo de orcos llego a la fortaleza donde se encontraba cautivo.

 **¡EL MALDITO ENANO ESCAPÓ! ¡Fue antes de que llegáramos a la ciudad del lago! ¡Ya debe encontrarse en la odiosa montaña!_** Aquellos gritos escupidos, por el más alto de los orcos, fueron una bocanada de esperanza, ante la oscuridad vivida por nuestro maltrecho mago.

Fue entonces que Légolas hizo acto de presencia de manera espectacular, matando varias decenas de orcos, antes de percatarse que el número de enemigos lo superaba ampliamente y no pudiendo contar con el respaldo de su amiga Tauriel. No tuvo más remedio que emprender la huida, no sin antes liberar al mago, único prisionero en dicha fortaleza. Ya a salvo, lo ayudó y curó lo mejor que pudo, y se sorprendió al enterarse de quien se trataba, ya que había escuchado muchas leyendas sobre él.

El mago temiendo ahora por su pequeño y querido hobbit, así como Légolas deseando saber que fue de Tauriel (por que al ir tras los orcos, cegado por su furia combativa, no notó la ausencia de su amiga y compañera de armas. Hecho, que lo hizo sentir más que miserable en aquel momento). Sin dudarlo, ambos se dirigieron a la ciudad del lago. Lo que vieron les dejo sin reacción por varios minutos... La ciudad se encontraba en la ruina total, cadáveres y heridos regados por doquier. Una turba se preparaba para ir en contra de los enanos de Érebor, ya se discutían alianzas con el reino del bosque (esto habría tenido sin cuidado al elfo si no hubiese escuchado de boca del mismísimo asesino del dragón, un hombre llamado Bardo, que luego de que fuese derribado aquel monstruo el pueblo quiso linchar a cuatro enanos inocentes, que sólo se limitaban a ayudar a los heridos, porque los responsabilizaban (entre otros) de aquella masacre. Y que estos lograron escapar gracias a una elfa pelirroja, que se encontraba ahora con ellos). El mago y príncipe, luego de un breve intercambio de miradas, se dirigieron (discretamente) a Érebor robando una pequeña embarcación…

 **_ Fin del flashback _**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué pasó entre Bilbo y Tauriel?**

 **Resumen: El título lo dice todo... Esta pregunta impactó en la mente de trece enanos (dos en particular), y en la mente de un mago que descubría que no lo "sabía todo" y un príncipe elfo que creía conocer a la capitana de su guardia real. ¿Será que el mediano no es "tan respetable" como se lo pinta? ¿De dónde salió la elfa?**

 **(Thorin x Bilbo) (Kili x Tauriel)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DEL GENIO TOLKIEN. Y EL DESARROLLO DEL PRESENTE FANFIC, OCURRE A MODO DE UNA DESCABELLADA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA DEL HOBBIT, LA DESOLACIÓN DE SMAUG. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN PUEDE CONTENER DATOS PRESENTES EN LOS LIBROS. HAY UNA PAREJA HETERO, EL RESTO YAOI.**

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia está terminada, pero dispongo de escaso tiempo para pasarla y por ende subirla. Así que les pido paciencia. Hay diálogos donde me centro en las reacciones y otros en lo que dicen, se darán cuenta porque hago la diferencia. Estoy abierta a las críticas y consejos que deseen darme. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Capítulo 2: Sentimientos y recuerdos.**

 **Tauriel: _Bilbo ¿te casarías conmigo?**

 **Bilbo: _ ¡No querida! Ese error no lo cometo ¡DOS VECES!**

 **Todos: _ ¡¿QUEEE?!**

Kili y Thorin no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado... Ambos furiosos y con recelo miraban en silencio inexpresivo, el reencuentro entre los elfos y del mago con el mediano...

 **Bilbo: _ ¡GANDALF! ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **Tauriel: _ ¡Légolas!**

Thorin había sentido un odio visceral de inmediato por la elfa, aunque no podía explicar el por qué a ciencia cierta, no sabía si era porque se tratase de una elfa o porque fue una de sus captores cuando fue llevado ante Thranduil (rey del bosque negro y traidor de todo pacto entre sus razas, al abandonar a su suerte a los enanos, cuando fueron atacados por el felizmente desaparecido dragón) o si existía otra razón... Una que comenzada a pesarle demasiado ahora que el dragón había desaparecido y se encontraba por fin en su hogar (aunque estuviese herido, sin comida y a merced de quien quisiera reclamar el tan codiciado oro de su reino).

 **_ Flashback Thorin _**

Thorin no quería saber nada con Bilbo, desde el mismo instante que cruzó la puerta marcada por el mago, en bolsón cerrado… Ante sus ojos era (debía ser) una carga, un lastre que no podía ni sabía defenderse a sí mismo o a los demás, sólo un estorbo que lo retrasaba en su importante misión... Nada de lo que esperó del mediano, ocurrió como pensó que sucedería. Bilbo fue valiente, leal y sincero hasta el cansancio. El resto de la compañía, en algún punto de la travesía, se puso en su contra porque al hobbit simplemente lo adoraban. Thorin no era ciego, se daba cuenta que el pequeño quería y se esforzaba por ser merecedor de su respeto, pero no por ello debía tratarlo mejor. ¿O sí? Thorin lentamente comenzó a notar ciertos detalles en el (extrañamente lindo) hobbit, detalles que parecía que sólo él notaba. Como sus cálidos ojos color miel verdoso, aquellos que brillaron de agradecimiento cuando lo salvó de caer en un precipicio, luego del ataque de los gigantes de piedra. Los mismos ojos que mostraron valentía cuando el mediano le salvó de una muerte segura en manos de un maldito orco pálido. Ó ¿cómo no notar sus mejillas? Que se encendían por casi cualquier cosa que pudiese sonar remotamente a un halago, ni hablar ante un cumplido. Lamentablemente fue que también no pasó desapercibido para Thorin, lo cambios de su propia actitud cuando el mediano estaba cerca de él o sonreía a alguien más. De hecho fue "ese detalle" el que resultó en la madre de todas las epifanías que alguna vez tuviera... Él sentía celos y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: Thorin escudo de roble, rey bajo la montaña, se había enamorado de su saqueador y negándose a ese sentimiento, fue cruel y déspota con el pequeño. Y eso (ahora que se enfrentaba por fin, cara a cara, con el dragón que lo despojó de todo lo que él llamó hogar) lo estaba enloqueciendo y la locura es un mal "común" en su familia...

Debía pensar mejor las cosas, el dragón había escapado de la trampa y se dirigía a la ciudad del lago, donde estaban sus queridos sobrinos. " _¿Cómo advertirles? ¿Cómo salvarlos? Y ¿porqué 30 minutos antes, había amenazado a Bilbo con su espada, como si de un vil ladrón se tratase, si en realidad sólo quería saber si se encontraba bien?"..._

Le dolía el pecho y le pesaba el alma, temía por la vida de sus sobrinos, pero el dolor y el peso de su fracaso aumentaron cuando el mediano le negó la mirada. Escuchó en la lejanía el ataque del dragón, pero sintió más doloroso el silencio, cuando el ruido de la lucha se detuvo... El pequeño hobbit solo repetía, como si de una letanía se tratara: **"¿Qué hemos hecho?"**... Mil veces hizo eco aquella pregunta en el corazón de cada uno de los enanos que miraban con tristeza hacia hueco por donde había huido el dragón.

 **_ Fin del flashback _**

Por su parte Kili (el benjamín de la familia Durin, ahora príncipe de Érebor, y el mas bromista e impulsivo enano de la compañía de Thorin) se debatía entre exigirle una explicación a Bilbo y golpear a Légolas por abrazar a SU Tauriel (porque era suya, y no le importaba un rábano nada de lo que su tío y su hermano pudieran decir al respecto). Ó golpear a ambos y pedir explicaciones luego.

 **_ Flashback Kili _**

Detrás de su descarado comentario: **"podría ocultar algo bajo mis pantalones",** había algo que Kili no supo explicar en aquel momento. Él era feo, para los enanos, claro. Pero no por eso era virgen... Fue que la enana más linda de las montañas azules, hubiese sido su amante (una sola vez y en estado de ebriedad) la prueba que le demostraba que podía tener a quien quisiese, sólo tenía que esforzarse un poco más. Su humor, su picardía y la testarudez "marca Durin", habían hecho de él algo peligroso a la castidad y honra de cualquier bella señora o señorita enana, que se encontrara cerca de él. Pero esto era distinto, ella era una guerrera además de hermosa, pero no lograba dilucidarlo del todo. Hasta que al escapar del reino del bosque negro sintió una punzada (y no producto de la flecha de origen orco en su pierna) y la charla amistosa con su élfica captora se instalo en sus pensamientos, para no dejarle pensar en nada más. " _¿Será que las leyendas son ciertas? Bueno, los gigantes de piedra, resultó que eran MUY reales. Pero ¿y el amor a primera vista?..."_

Tiempo después, en la ciudad del lago, sobrevino la fiebre y el dolor intenso. Se estaba muriendo y lo sabía, pero de repente había orcos atacándolo y estaba ella. Ella, su estrella hermosa e inalcanzable, brillando ante él. Tenía que tocarla, si era una visión o era real, nada importaba ya...

El ataque del dragón no duró más de 40 minutos, embistió tres veces con ráfagas de fuego, que abrazaron cuerpos que ya no volvieron a respirar. No contento con esto, con sus propias garras se dispuso a derrumbar casa por casa, regando de heridos que luchaban por sobrevivir a las aguas congeladas del lago circundante. Con la mente todavía aturdida por la fiebre sufrida, quería pelear, quería proteger a los pequeños hijos del hombre que les dio techo al llegar a aquella ciudad. Quería ayudar...

Sabía que en la próxima embestida, el dragón, los alcanzaría. Los niños no podían correr más y ni él ni su hermano dejarían solos a tres niños inocentes. Ahí la volvió a ver... Ojos verde esmeralda inyectados de odio, piernas gráciles que escalaban el lomo de un colosal dragón, manos albinas que portando una espada arremetieron contra el ojo derecho de aquel monstruo, todo esto al tiempo que una flecha metálica de color negro atravesaba al violento animal. El rugido agónico, el silencio posterior, los heridos suplicantes por ayuda. Una vorágine que difícilmente podrá olvidar...

Después de todo esto, parecía que estaba en un sueño… ¡Ella seguía allí! ¡Con él! Ayudando a los heridos, ¡diciéndole lo valiente que fue al proteger con su cuerpo a los niños! _(No con esas exactas palabras, pero un "imprudente", se puede interpretar también como preocupación hacia él. ¿Ó no?)_ ¿Cuántas deudas de vida para con ella tendría? ( _seguro de que podría pagarlas a todas de manera placenteramente horizontal_ ). El rostro de Kili se iluminó y una alegría cálida se instaló en su pecho de sólo pensarlo. Pero una deuda más se sumó, tres horas después de la caída de Smaug, los intentaron linchar. Los culpaban de ser los responsables de aquel ataque. " _¿Cómo defenderse si él mismo les daba la razón?"_ No importaba ya, el daño estaba hecho y no tenía el coraje de replicar ante aquellas acusaciones. Sin embargo Tauriel puso una daga en cuello del gobernador y pudieron escapar. El hermano de Kili reía, mientras se subían a un bote. Pero Fili no reía por la alegría de salir airosos de ello. _"Que se burle de mi cuanto quiera, ella sigue conmigo_..." Y con esa idea aleteando en su cabeza, Kili no le sacó los ojos de encima a Tauriel, las siguientes dos horas (tiempo que tardaron, remando, en llegar a Érebor).

 **_ Fin del flashback _**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué pasó entre Bilbo y Tauriel?**

 **Resumen: El título lo dice todo... Esta pregunta impactó en la mente de trece enanos (dos en particular), y en la mente de un mago que descubría que no lo "sabía todo" y un príncipe elfo que creía conocer a la capitana de su guardia real. ¿Será que el mediano no es "tan respetable" como se lo pinta? ¿De dónde salió la elfa?**

 **(Thorin x Bilbo) (Kili x Tauriel)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DEL GENIO TOLKIEN. Y EL DESARROLLO DEL PRESENTE FANFIC, OCURRE A MODO DE UNA DESCABELLADA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA DEL HOBBIT, LA DESOLACIÓN DE SMAUG. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN PUEDE CONTENER DATOS PRESENTES EN LOS LIBROS. HAY UNA PAREJA HETERO, EL RESTO YAOI.**

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia está terminada, pero dispongo de escaso tiempo para pasarla y por ende subirla. Así que les pido paciencia. Hay diálogos donde me centro en las reacciones y otros en lo que dicen, se darán cuenta porque hago la diferencia. Estoy abierta a las críticas y consejos que deseen darme. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Capítulo 3: Descubrimientos.**

 **¡Gandalf! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!** _ Thorin no se anduvo con rodeos (además no quería "pensar" en cierta elfa). De aquella charla, el nuevo rey de Érebor, llegó a la conclusión de que estaban en SERIOS PROBLEMAS. No tenían comida y en cualquier momento serían abordados por un pueblo que exigiría venganza y oro. El deseo de sobrevivir alejó de él la locura, que la desesperación había traído a su mente. El oro no era importante ya, pero era muy necesario para sobrevivir… Decide confiar en Légolas, a instancias del mago, y vigilar de cerca a su "amiga"...

Por su parte Kili también decidió "tolerar" al príncipe elfo, cuando vio la desconfianza y la incertidumbre en sus ojos al observar a Tauriel. Era claro ahora para el joven enano, que estaba enamorado de la elfa, y que si quería además saber qué relación tenía esta con el mediano debía ser "amigo" del príncipe elfo, o bien seguir de cerca cualquier conversación que tuviera el mago con el hobbit. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos (al igual que a Légolas, a Tauriel que deseaba hablar con Bilbo y al propio mediano que parecía no poder todavía creer que ella estuviera allí frente a él) Thorin ordeno a TODOS a buscar la dichosa piedra del arca. Thorin la necesitaba para tener la lealtad del ejército de las montañas azules, en el cual se encontraba Dis (hermana de Thorin y madre de Fili y de Kili). Con ella pudo contactarse mediante cartas, durante el mes que la compañía permaneció en la casa del gobernador de la ciudad del lago, luego de que lo convenciera a prestar su ayuda prometiéndole una gran cantidad de oro. Llegarían en 7 días, si Dis los convencía, y tenían que idear un plan para sobrevivir a los codiciosos y vengativos "vecinos" de Érebor durante ese tiempo. Si no morían de hambre antes, claro.

Después de la media noche del día que cayó Smaug el terrible dragón, y no habiendo encontrado la famosa piedra (o eso pensaron todos menos un pícaro mago que observaba, feliz, como elfos y enanos cooperaban entre sí), decidieron dormir juntos (por las dudas). Sólo se turnarían los miembros de la compañía para vigilar la entrada. Légolas quería hablar con Tauriel. Tauriel con Bilbo. Bilbo con Gandalf. Kili y Thorin con cualquiera que les pudiese aclarar sus dudas. Pero ninguno quería ser tan "evidente". El cansancio los venció a todos, al menos por unas horas...

Los elfos duermen poco, casi nada, pero Tauriel tuvo una noche por demás "agitada" (emocional y físicamente hablando). Así que aparte de Dwalin, que se encontraba en la torre de vigía, sólo Légolas estaba despierto. Mirando a Tauriel dormir, absorto en sus propios pensamientos...

 _¿Por qué ayudaban a estos enanos? Él podría irse de allí pero, ¿Tauriel lo seguiría?_ Mientras navegaba en su memoria, descubrió que poco sabía realmente de la capitana de su guardia real y que si bien la quería, eran sólo los celos de hermano "menor" los que le hicieron llegar a odiar al joven y descarado enano. A su vez comprendió, viendo aquellas ruinas, lo mal que había actuado su padre. _¿Por qué le enseña honor, cuando sus propios actos no fueron honorables? ¿Y por qué hizo un pacto con los enanos, si en realidad los odiaba? Había oído hablar a su padre de esmeraldas y otras gemas preciosas, ¿era por eso?_ La codicia no le era propia al príncipe elfo. Esa noche hubo un cambio en su corazón, algo que algunos humanos suelen llamar madurez...

A la mañana siguiente, mientras buscaban la dichosa piedra, Légolas y Tauriel así como Gandalf con Bilbo pudieron aunar historias y ponerse al día con lo sucedido hasta aquel momento. Pero ni el mago ni el elfo preguntaron sobre la relación que tenían sus amigos entre sí. Principalmente por las miradas acusatorias y de reproche entre el mediano y la elfa. Había algo que no contaban, ni querían contar. Bofur intentó hablar con Bilbo al respecto, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado. Thorin y Kili estaban que echaban chispas por los ojos, al percatarse de la "inocente" cercanía de ambos mientras buscaban la piedra. Fili y Balin, parecían ser los únicos que disfrutaban del mal humor de todos. Bombur se quejó, por quincuagésima vez en el día, de sentir hambre cuando decidieron descansar. Allí para sorpresa de todos y después de escuchar un grito de júbilo salido de la garganta del mediano, repararon en el "detalle" que tanto el hobbit como la elfa habían desaparecido sin ser notados...

Gandalf llegó primero, a lo que debió ser la biblioteca de Érebor, allí Bilbo y Tauriel sostenían una especie de registro antiguo.

 **¡Acá dice, que hay comida imperecedera, en algún lugar del corazón de esta montaña!_** Tauriel hablaba fuerte para que todos la escucharan, se mostraba feliz, mirando orgullosa a Kili. Sabía de ese dato "histórico", pero no estaba segura de su veracidad, porque cuando esto ocurrió ella sólo era la hija obediente de un elfo sin techo ni hogar. Ahora agradecía haber tenido que soportar las clases de educación del joven Légolas, mientras cumplía con su función de guardia real.

 **"La comida imperecedera: de origen élfico antiguo, de elaboración secreta para otras razas. Se sabe que gracias a ella las primeras comunidades élficas pudieron sobrevivir al cruce del mar, cuando llegaron a la tierra media. Aquella comida pasó de ser sólo comestible a una ofrenda, tanto política como religiosa, entre los líderes de dicha especie... Es por ello que Thranduil, rey del bosque verde, luego de se firmaran los pactos de ayuda y de colaboración mutua con nuestro amado reino. Y siguiendo el protocolo impuesto por su fallecido padre, el rey Oropher, entregó diez jarros de dicha ofrenda a Érebor y su gente. Los mismos fueron cuidadosamente guardados en las cámaras secretas internas". FIN DE LA CITA_** Fue Bilbo quien después de leer lo que el manuscrito decía, miro divertido a un Thorin, que se negaba a creer que otras razas pudieran interpretar el idioma enano.

 **¡HAY QUE ENCONTRAR ESOS JARROS AHORA!_** Bombur no podía estar más feliz, ¡hasta quería abrazar al mediano y besar a la elfa!

 **La piedra tampoco puede esperar, ¡tendremos que dividir esfuerzos!_** Superado su asombro ante las habilidades del pequeño (y adorable) hobbit, pudo Thorin hablar con la autoridad suficiente, como para que no se note que se moría por besar al mediano.

Balin, Gandalf, Bilbo y Tauriel fueron los escogidos, por sus amplios conocimientos en lenguas antiguas, para investigar en que cámara exactamente se encontraban los jarros (ya que había cientos de cámaras) y el tiempo (y el hambre de Bombur) apremiaban. La biblioteca en cuestión estaba dividida en registros antiguos al fondo y a la izquierda, y en recientes al frente y a la derecha. Como era un caos decidieron que Balin y Tauriel irían atrás, y que Gandalf y Bilbo se quedarían adelante (fue más bien una decisión del mago, que casualmente alegó dificultad para respirar)...

Viendo su oportunidad, mientras el hobbit trataba de ordenar las páginas de un desecho libro y aprovechando la lejanía de oídos indiscretos, Gandalf abordó a Bilbo preguntando directamente su relación con el elfa. Suspirando derrotado, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior y mirando disimuladamente a Balin. El mediano comenzó su relato...

 **Como tú sabes, siendo heredero de dos de las familias más ricas y respetadas de la comarca, siempre fui asediado por "proyectos de matrimonio". Eso me molestaba bastante, pero nunca se lo cuestioné a mi padre._** El hobbit se mostraba todavía dubitativo y el mago asintió para que este continuara con su relato.

 **Yo mentí al decirte que nunca había visto un elfo, pero no mentí al decirte que jamás salí de la comarca._** Gandalf le lanzo una mirada de reproche, que Bilbo evitó para continuar.

 **Cuando tenía siete años me escapé de casa en busca de aventuras y fue allí cuando me crucé con Tauriel por primera vez..._** Bilbo sonrió ante este recuerdo.

Thorin tuvo una corazonada, y obedeciéndola, terminó detrás de un pilar escuchando la conversación del mago con su saqueador. En este punto del relato del mediano, él apretó fuerte su mandíbula, conteniendo un gruñido de celos. Gandalf lo descubrió y con disimulo, mirando de reojo, siguió atento tanto al relato de su pequeño amigo como a las reacciones del rey enano...

 **Hablamos un poco y luego ella me pidió que regresara mi hogar, obviamente mis padres no me creyeron cuando les conté sobre ella y me castigaron tres semanas por salir sin permiso._** Bilbo hizo una mueca de fastidio al recordar lo aburrido que fue para él esas semanas.

 **El día que cumplí 20 años, papá me llevó a una elegante cena en la que descubrí para mi sorpresa, unas 15 pretendientes cuyos padres hablaban con el mío como si todos fuésemos cabras en venta. Estallé al llegar a mi casa, huí por una ventana y me encontré nuevamente con Tauriel. Fue una sorpresa porque no la recordaba más que como un desvarío mío producto de mi imaginación infantil, sin embargo ella me reconoció. Tauriel estaba llorando desconsoladamente, sentada sobre una enorme piedra, tomando cerveza. Allí, conversando, descubrimos que teníamos el mismo problema. Nuestros padres querían casarnos con pretendientes de su voluntad y conveniencia. Así que, enojados con la vida misma, tomamos hasta perder el conocimiento..._** Bilbo agachó su cabeza, no estaba del todo orgulloso de todas las acciones que realizó en esa etapa de su vida, pero esa fue la borrachera mas "justificada" de todas las que tuvo.

Kili no podía estirar más su cuello… Se había escondido detrás de una estantería, apenas pudo hacerlo sin que Fili notara su ausencia. Desde donde se encontraba no podía ver casi nada, pero mientras no escapara de su campo visual el mediano, nada más le importaba. Cuando el hobbit dijo haberse emborrachado con su amada elfa, el pobre enano empezó a sudar la gota fría… ¨ _¡¿De qué se iba a enterar ahora?!¨_ La emoción se lo estaba comiendo. Impulsivo como sólo él podía ser, empujo un libro que apenas si se sostenía de la estantería que lo ocultaba, al caer lo hizo con un ruido sordo casi imperceptible. Rápidamente se agachó, minimizando su volumen, hasta tener sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cara. Gandalf que estaba atento a todo su entorno (desde que descubrió a Thorin espiándolos), se percató del ruido. Fue "casi" una sorpresa para él. _"¿Cuántos chismosos hay hoy por aquí?"_ Pensó el mago que la situación no podía ser más divertida…

 **A la noche siguiente y durante meses, nos encontrábamos y salíamos a lo que se conoce como ¨las fiestas prohibidas¨, tú me entiendes…_** Bilbo se sonrojo ante la mirada cómplice de Gandalf.

 **Un día nos cruzamos con unos elfos que conocían a Tauriel, y ella no tuvo la mejor idea de decir que éramos ¨novios¨, pensando que no le contarían a su padre…_** Bilbo se sonrojo aún más y Gandalf haciendo un gesto con su mano, le pidió que bajara la voz en este punto, y el inocente mediano le obedeció.

 **Bueno, allí la cosa se puso FEA, su padre sabía de la posición económica de mi familia y mi padre quería jactarse de tener nietos mitad elfos. Éramos amigos, pero su mentira me trajo muchos dolores de cabeza._** Bilbo suspiró cansadamente, aquello era muy incómodo de recordar.

 **Para compensar, y poder pensar juntos en la manera de salir de aquella situación, quedamos en vernos en un bar que conocíamos. Sin exagerar, no tengo idea cómo, pero término siendo la más alocada fiesta a la que asistí...** _ De un minuto a otro, el sonrojo furioso del mediano, hizo que el mago sonriera internamente de manera maliciosa.

Gandalf no tardo en llevarse la mano la boca, mientras abría sus ojos, fingiendo escándalo, para la desesperación de los enanos escondidos que no oían nada.

 **Si eso te parece escandaloso, imagínate lo que sintieron nuestros padres cuando nos encontraron la mañana siguiente, inconscientes y semidesnudos, apestando a cerveza tirados en el piso del bar... Nos obligaron a casarnos esa misma tarde, de manera legal y sin ceremonia, obviamente. _** El hobbit estaba rojo hasta la orejas, apretaba lo puños, lleno de indignación.

En tanto el mago abría y cerraba repetidas veces la boca, miraba sin disimulo en dirección a Tauriel, en verdad estaba disfrutando del efecto que tenía su pantomima en los enanos escondidos...

 **¡Te juro que no pasó nada! ¡Nunca consumamos**!_ Bilbo se apresuro a decir, haciendo una pausa, muy conveniente para el mago, suspirando antes de continuar.

 **Pude librarme y divorciarme sin problemas, ella huyó esa misma noche luego de dejarme un carta a modo de despedida y disculpas. Nunca más volví a ver a su padre, pero el mío hizo de mi vida un infierno a partir de ese momento. Él ya sospechaba, que el problema era que no me gustaban las mujeres, y eso era vergonzoso para él. Yo era una vergüenza para él, y merecía un trato miserable, cosa que hizo hasta el último día de su vida... Ni siquiera la carta que me dejo Tauriel, donde decía la verdad, evito que él me odiara._** Los ojos del mediano se volvieron vidriosos y Gandalf esta vez, no fingió su sorpresa. Nunca se hubiese imaginado, ni los gustos del pequeño y menos que por ellos su padre lo maltratara. Una punzada de tristeza tiñó su semblante...

 **Eres el único al que le he contado esto. Por favor, ¡no me juzgues tú también! Yo me recluía en mis libros, y no volví a salir de mi casa hasta esta aventura._** Una lágrima surcó la mejilla del pequeño y el mago, olvidando a Kili y a Thorin, le hablo.

 **¡JAMAS PODRÍA JUZGARTE! ¡TU PADRE FUE UN TONTO!_** El mago gris quería en ese instante, poder insultar a viva voz, al padre ya fallecido del hobbit...

Thorin no daba con su alma, por las expresiones del hobbit, no podía dejar de especular los peores escenarios posibles. Sus teorías incluían desde embarazos no deseados hasta abusos, y en todos ellos la elfa era el villano del cuento. No podía ni quería pensar, que el mediano, pudiera haber estado interesado en ella. ¡No había forma, de que su único, no le pudiera corresponder!

El ÚNICO, como se conoce en la cultura de los enanos, era eso. El único amor en la vida de aquellos seres, que sólo se enamoraban una sola vez en la vida. Y allí estaba, el rey de todos ellos, con el corazón en la boca. Espiando una conversación, no podía sentirse ni más miserable ni más patético. Su orgullo le estaba quemando tanto como sus celos. _"¿Cómo dijo? ¿Su padre?"_ En ese instante le volvió el alma al cuerpo, allí estaba prueba, su adorable hobbit fue obligado por su padre. ¡Su único, no podía ni haber estado, ni estar enamorado de alguien más! Los dioses no podían ser tan injustos y maldecirlo con un amor no correspondido, no a él, que lo perdió todo y luchó hasta el cansancio por su pueblo. A Thorin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le temblaron levemente las piernas de solo pensar, que tal vez, Bilbo no le pudiese corresponder...

Por su parte, Gandalf, recordó a los enanos escondidos y tenía la teoría del porque los dos estaban interesados de esa charla. Volvió a la carga con una actuación impecable.

 **ADEMÁS TAURIEL... ¡ELLA TAMBIÉN FUE INOCENTE EN TODO ESE LÍO! ¡EL PADRE DE ELLA, TAMBIÉN ACTUÓ MAL!_** Gandalf puso una cara exageradamente seria, mientras escuchaba la respiración irregular de Kili, de reojo lo vio aguantando las ganas de gritar de la emoción. Confirmó así su teoría. Y el mago, viendo la mirada agradecida del hobbit, colocó su mano en el hombro del pequeño para darle ánimos. No lo quería ver llorar, adoraba a los de su raza, pero Bilbo era ahora su hobbit favorito. Al mismo tiempo, no podía parar de reír internamente de los "enanos espías" que los estaban observando.

 **¡ENCONTRÉ EL REGISTRO!_** Balin (el enano más viejo, sabio y diplomático del la compañía del rey) sonrió a todos los presentes y al salir de allí con el antiguo libro, fue seguido por los demás. El viejo enano, simuló no darse por enterado, de la treta del mago al momento de separarse... Entretuvo a la elfa con preguntas banales, para que no notara ni a Kili ni a Thorin (él los había visto esconderse), bien sabía de la sensibilidad en los sentidos de la raza élfica. Dejó al mago actuar, también le convenía, pero se alarmó cuando de reojo observó los ojos enrojecidos del mediano. Balin también tenía un plan...

Luego de una noche donde, el rey hizo guardia por no poder dormir, Kili tuvo un sueño inquieto (cosa que extrañó y preocupó a Fili) y la condenada piedra seguía sin aparecer. La mañana se presentó, con un ejército de hombres y elfos a las puertas de Érebor, presentando sus condiciones...

 **¡NO, NO HAY ACUERDO! ¡LARGO**!_ Thorin se sintió asqueado ante la codicia y la traición, que brillaban en los ojos del gobernador de la destruida ciudad del lago. Se daba cuenta de que aquella escoria tenía el claro propósito de tomar el oro y largarse, dejando a su gente en la miseria. Sin embargo, su atención se desvío a Légolas. El elfo observaba a su padre con decepción y compartía el sentimiento de Thorin por el gobernador. En la negociación también estaba Bardo, el héroe ante su pueblo, pero no era la codicia la que lo llevó a estar allí. Era otra la razón, una más noble. Él no olvidaba a los enanos que le salvaron la vida a sus hijos, agradecido y conociendo al gobernador, decidió que debía intervenir. Légolas no se dejó ver por su padre y ordenó a Tauriel a hacer lo mismo. Thorin ahora confiaba plenamente en él, aunque jamás lo admitiría, por ello tomó nota cuando el príncipe elfo le aconsejó que el mediador debía ser alguien neutro, alguien como Bardo...

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Qué pasó entre Bilbo y Tauriel?**

 **Resumen: El título lo dice todo... Esta pregunta impactó en la mente de trece enanos (dos en particular), y en la mente de un mago que descubría que no lo "sabía todo" y un príncipe elfo que creía conocer a la capitana de su guardia real. ¿Será que el mediano no es "tan respetable" como se lo pinta? ¿De dónde salió la elfa?**

 **(Thorin x Bilbo) (Kili x Tauriel)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DEL GENIO TOLKIEN. Y EL DESARROLLO DEL PRESENTE FANFIC, OCURRE A MODO DE UNA DESCABELLADA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA DEL HOBBIT, LA DESOLACIÓN DE SMAUG. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN PUEDE CONTENER DATOS PRESENTES EN LOS LIBROS. HAY UNA PAREJA HETERO, EL RESTO YAOI.**

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia está terminada, pero dispongo de escaso tiempo para pasarla y por ende subirla. Así que les pido paciencia. Hay diálogos donde me centro en las reacciones y otros en lo que dicen, se darán cuenta porque hago la diferencia. Estoy abierta a las críticas y consejos que deseen darme. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Capitulo 4: Entre el chismoso y los celos.**

Balin y Bofur, cargando antorchas, iban detrás de Bilbo y Tauriel por un amplio y oscuro pasillo. Se dirigían casi al centro mismo de la montaña. Mientras Bilbo sostenía un manuscrito antiguo, Tauriel observaba los símbolos élficos gravados en la pared...

Bofur había "reemplazado" al mago, en teoría porque éste era más importante para la negociación que se estaba llevando a cabo (en realidad Bofur se había auto convocado para la tarea ganándole la pulseada a Kili). Bofur, el bromista empedernido de la compañía, tenía una cualidad aparte de la alegría que lo caracterizaba... Era extremadamente, irremediablemente (y aún más allá de su autocontrol) chismoso. Cuando una verdad o una historia se le ocultaban ante sus ojos, él debía saberla... Luego de que Bilbo le ignorase al preguntarle sobre la elfa, el deseo por saber, lo que seguramente era una escabrosa y jugosa historia ( _así debía ser_ ) se hizo presente…

Balin, conocía a Bofur muy bien, como así conocía muchas cosas. Entre las cosas que no se le escapaban, estaban los sentimientos de Thorin por el pequeño adorable, valiente y leal hobbit. Balin vio crecer al testarudo Thorin, su protegido, y lo quería como a un hijo. Un hijo que no era muy dado en demostrar sus sentimientos, pero que merecía no sólo la corona, sino ser feliz. Debía ayudarlo y allí estaba Bofur, para facilitarle las cosas. Propuso al llegar a una bifurcación (una que recordaba muy bien), separarse y antes de que Bofur echara a perder su plan, le entregó su antorcha a Tauriel. Tomó del brazo de su amigo con tal fuerza, que no le dejó ni siquiera voz para réplica. Sólo caminó unos metros y al tiempo que soltó a Bofur, se llevó su dedo índice a los labios, en señal de que hiciera silencio. Señas mudas y una sonrisa coronaron a Bofur…

Tras esperar veinte minutos, apreciaron la siguiente charla entre la elfa y el mediano, al otro lado del pasillo:

 **¡No muevas tanto luz, que no leo bien!_** Bilbo no podía fijar la vista.

 **¿Y desde cuando eres tan gruñón? Recuerdo que cuando llegábamos a las "fiestas prohibidas", antes de cruzar la puerta ya estabas riendo y bailando**..._ A Tauriel siempre le divirtió molestar al mediano.

 **Maduré Tauriel, y creo que tu también… Digo, ¿nos ves como hace treinta años?, ¿bailando frenéticamente, alcoholizados y cantando sobre una mesa rodeados de extraños?_** El mediano alzó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

 **Si, ¡ja ja ja! Pero esa última fiesta fue nuestra perdición..._** Tauriel sonrió con tristeza, ya que sabía que le debía una disculpa, al que había sido su mejor amigo.

 **¡Ja ja ja! ¡La más divertida y loca de todas a las que fuimos!_** El hobbit sentía paz, había extrañado demasiado a su amiga y tenerla en frente, charlando con él se lo recordó.

 **Espere tres años en Bree por tu respuesta a mi carta..._** El tono acusatorio en la voz de la elfa no era tal, ella también lo había extrañado muchísimo, y hubiese querido contar con él los treinta años que no se vieron.

 **Lo siento Tauriel, reconozco que estaba enojado por el terrible predicamento en el que me pusiste... ¿Cómo se te ocurre inventar que éramos novios?, pero en fin, al mismo tiempo estuve triste porque al huir de la comarca me dejaste solo, sin la única amiga que tenía. Sólo tu sabías de mi secreto y del problema que acarreaba con mi padre por ello._** Esta vez fue Bilbo quien le reprochó con el tono de voz a su amiga.

 **De nuestro obligado casamiento sólo recuerdo la resaca**..._ La elfa entendió que ya todo estaba perdonado.

 **Quería matar al ministro por tener la voz tan aguda..._** El mediano no podía ser más feliz, las cosas entre los 2 volvían a ser como antes.

 **¿Te acuerdas cuando empezó todo?_** Tauriel sonrió

 **¿Te refieres a cuando nos conocimos? Yo me acuerdo muy bien ese día, era solo un niño y jamás había visto un elfo. Tú..._** No pudo terminar de decir más cuando Tauriel lo interrumpió.

 **¡No! Me refiero a cuando nos empezó a aburrir la piedra donde escondíamos la cerveza y decidimos ir de parranda por los bares de la comarca._** Tauriel reía por lo bajo.

 **Si, lo recuerdo, ¡maldita manía mía de aceptar tus estúpidas apuestas!_** Bilbo se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar sus andanzas.

 **¡De nada sirvieron! Aunque no te importaba bailar casi eróticamente... ¡Jamás te vi besar a nadie!_** Tauriel seguía divirtiéndose a costa del hobbit.

 **Por supuesto que no iba a besar a nadie, ¡si ese precisamente era el problema! Mi padre quería nietos y yo no encontraba atractiva a ninguna mujer..._** La tristeza del mediano volvió a calar en su mirada.

 **Sabes... Ese es un problema si eres mediano o si eres hombre, pero no lo es si hablamos de elfos... O de enanos..._** El ataque de la elfa fue frontal, quería saber que pasaba por el corazón de su amigo.

 **¡Ve al grano Tauriel, que no viviré tanto como tú!_** El mediano ya estaba harto y no dejaba de buscar la marca del registro en las puertas de las distintas recamaras. El pobre comenzaba a sentir hambre, aunque ahora estaba más relajado.

 **Bilbo Bolsón Tuk, ¿todavía eres virgen?_** Tauriel nunca fue sutil...

 **¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Y tú?_** Bilbo en verdad estaba acorralado, bien sabía que su amiga siempre le había descubierto la mentira, y sobre su corazón todavía le costaba hablar...

 **¡Por supuesto que no! Pero ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero saber es como lograron convencerte estos enanos para salir de la comarca, cosa que nunca hiciste, y pensé que tal vez había sido tu corazón quien tomo esa decisión. Tu bien me contaste que aunque no desconoces el tema, jamás estuviste con nadie porque te negabas a ese sentimiento por tu padre, y al mismo tiempo porque querías hacer el amor como lo describían las novelas románticas de tu madre. Dime... ¿Eso ha cambiado?_** Como buena arquera, la elfa dio justo en el punto débil del mediano.

 **Eso creo que está cambiando, aunque no creo saber ni cómo ni por qué. ¡Yo tampoco doy crédito al estar aquí! Pero antes de seguir... Cuéntame, ¿cómo es que ya no eres virgen?_** Ahora el hobbit era el que se divertía.

 **Simple, harta de sentirme siempre inferior a un elfo varón, comencé a comportarme como uno y de la peor calaña posible. Es por eso, que cuando llegue al reino de bosque a pedir trabajo, me ofrecí como guerrera. Pasé exitosamente todas las pruebas que me hicieron, de hecho, gracias a ellas me forjé la fama de guerrera despiadada. Razón por la cual, con el tiempo, llegué a ser capitana de la guardia real._** Tauriel contestó resuelta, la máscara de los últimos años, con su amigo le pesaba.

 **¿Cuántos?_** A Bilbo ni le interesaba el número ni los detalles, pero en verdad no quería que ella volviera contra él, no sentía que era el momento de enfrentar sus sentimientos por cierto enano...

 **Perdí la cuenta antes de llegar al reino del bosque negro, pero luego no volví a estar con nadie y no por temor a las habladurías. Lo hice principalmente porque hastío la carne, es decir, quiero sentir algo más... De repente siento que hablo como tú hablabas, cuando tenías veinte años... ¡Ja ja ja!_** El corazón de la elfa latió rápidamente un segundo, en el que fugazmente recordó la valentía de Kili al poner su cuerpo entre el dragón y unos niños. Fue un segundo, pero su sonrisa se instaló, junto con un sonrojo leve que rogó que Bilbo no notase.

 **Je je... Te eche de menos amiga..._** Bilbo también sonrió.

 **¡Y yo a ti mellón!_** Tauriel iba a abrazar al mediano cuando un crujido la interrumpió.

Eso era todo lo que Balin necesitaba oír y todo lo que Bofur pudo conseguir, ya que al pronunciar esa palabra élfica la elfa abrió sin querer una puerta secreta, que llevaba a una cámara intermedia que comunicaba con otras, entre ellas, la tan buscada "despensa" con las vasijas que contenían la comida.

Después de una mañana, donde una negociación fallida podría arruinarle el humor a cualquiera de los presentes, la noticia de que ya no pasarían hambre simplemente les ilumino el rostro a todos... Tan felices estaban que no notaron la interacción entre el mediano y la elfa. Lo "usual" hubiese sido que Bombur se encargara del almuerzo y que el resto buscara la piedra, menos el mago (que nunca hacía este tipo de tareas) o el mediano (que siempre ayudaba a Bombur a servir la comida). Nada de esto sucedió exactamente así. Fue cuestión de una sola hora, donde duro la paz, Légolas y Gandalf estaban hablando a pocos metros de Bofur (quien no se perdía detalle de nada), todos los enanos buscaban la piedra y cierto mediano con cierta elfa no se los veía por ningún lado. Los primeros en notarlo, los mal pensados de siempre (Fili y Bofur), se lo hicieron saber al resto. Thorin, luego del comentario, se encontró a Bombur de frente (buscando la piedra como el resto) y Kili sin decir una palabra se dirigió lentamente a la puerta con la intención de buscarlos (por suerte nadie vio su cara, porque cegado por los celos, el joven enano daba tanto miedo como su tío en un mal día). Kili no tuvo que buscarlos, y Thorin pudo respirar tranquilo cuando el hobbit se asomo por la puerta.

 **¡A COMEEEEER!_** Bilbo, como siempre, ayudo a servir la comida y ayudo también a la hora de cocinar (no iba a dejar que la elfa cocinara sola para 13 enanos, 2 elfos, 1 mago y 1 hobbit).

Pese a todo, Thorin y Kili, comieron felices con el resto. Hasta que a la hora de la cena y luego de fracasar, nuevamente, en encontrar la piedra. Thorin cayó en cuenta que Bilbo no le había dirigido la palabra desde que el valiente hobbit se enfrentó al dragón, más específicamente hablando, desde que él amenazó al mediano con su espada. Volvía la culpa y pese a ello, esa noche el rey durmió tan profundamente (tanto por el cansancio como el estrés vivido) que sus pesadillas no lo despertaron...

En tanto Kili, estuvo intranquilo durante toda esa tarde. Intentó por todos los medios conocidos (por él), llamar la atención de la elfa sin éxito. En cambio si notó, la mirada que ella le dedicaba a Légolas. Una mirada triste y curiosa. Después de la cena y luego que todos se acostaran, decidió que lo mejor era no dormirse. Sabía que los elfos dormían poco y que si SU Tauriel y Légolas hablaban entre ellos, él debía escuchar... Poco antes de la madrugada, del cuarto día después de la caída de Smaug, Kili escuchó "dormido" una corta charla entre los elfos, minutos antes de que la compañía comenzara a despertar. En esa charla los elfos hablaron con sinceridad, preocupación y cariño mutuo. Tauriel dejó en claro que no amaba ni al hobbit ni al elfo. Légolas dejó en claro que si bien la quería era en calidad de hermanos y como tal, deseaba que le contase de su vida antes de conocerse. La elfa sintiéndose querida y apreciada, por primera vez, por uno de los suyos se dispuso a contarle con lujo de detalles cuando el "despertar" del resto la interrumpió... Kili estaba que se caía de sueño, pero era simplemente feliz, y pensó que era el mejor día de su vida...

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Qué pasó entre Bilbo y Tauriel?**

 **Resumen: El título lo dice todo... Esta pregunta impactó en la mente de trece enanos (dos en particular), y en la mente de un mago que descubría que no lo "sabía todo" y un príncipe elfo que creía conocer a la capitana de su guardia real. ¿Será que el mediano no es "tan respetable" como se lo pinta? ¿De dónde salió la elfa?**

 **(Thorin x Bilbo) (Kili x Tauriel)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DEL GENIO TOLKIEN. Y EL DESARROLLO DEL PRESENTE FANFIC, OCURRE A MODO DE UNA DESCABELLADA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA DEL HOBBIT, LA DESOLACIÓN DE SMAUG. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN PUEDE CONTENER DATOS PRESENTES EN LOS LIBROS. HAY UNA PAREJA HETERO, EL RESTO YAOI.**

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia está terminada, pero dispongo de escaso tiempo para pasarla y por ende subirla. Así que les pido paciencia. Hay diálogos donde me centro en las reacciones y otros en lo que dicen, se darán cuenta porque hago la diferencia. Estoy abierta a las críticas y consejos que deseen darme. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Capitulo 5: Mientras esperan.**

A pesar de la mala noche, Thorin se despertó más relajado y descansado, de lo que había estado en semanas. Se dirigió al príncipe elfo y al mago a fin de pedir concejo y consenso, con la diplomacia que su educación como gobernante le imponía. Mago y elfo no daban crédito que se tratara del mismo enano rudo y testarudo del día anterior. Gandalf vio por primera vez al "rey enano" y Légolas lo reconoció como su igual en ese mismo instante. La situación era apremiante, para todos los involucrados. Sin embargo los 3 llegaron a un plan común, mientras el resto de la compañía y una elfa guerrera observaban atentos. Sorpresivamente el mago "encontró" la piedra ni bien la orden de volver a su búsqueda fue impartida. Ahora todo lo pactado comenzaría su marcha y Thorin se enfrentaría al mayor reto para su carácter: confiar y ser paciente...

Mago y elfo se encontraron ambos, fuera de Érebor, caminando con paso lento y seguro hacia la tienda que contenía la comitiva del rey del bosque negro.

 **Padre, tenemos que hablar..._** Un Légolas completamente distinto se presentó ante Thranduil.

La conversación fue larga y apenas hubo un breve descanso al medio día. Las posturas eran claras: el rey elfo deseaba ciertas joyas desde hacía demasiado tiempo, el pueblo clamaba oro (y/o venganza) y los enanos no deseaban entregar nada. Eso era lo que en teoría se negociaba, pero bajo la mesa se llevaba a cabo otra negociación. Una real, donde se debatían lealtades y realidades muy distintas.

Légolas hablo con franqueza ante su padre, le aseguro que una "marea" de enanos leales a Thorin estaban peligrosamente cerca y listos para atacar. Al mismo tiempo el mago, quien hablaba en nombre del rey bajo la montaña, aseguro que en realidad Érebor deseaba ayudar a los habitantes de la destruida ciudad del lago, pero que temían a una traición por parte del gobernador de dicha ciudad. Bardo, quien estuvo atento a cualquier indicio de peligro hacia los enanos que salvaron a sus hijos, se percató de esta negociación "oculta". Debía actuar y guiado por su instinto, habló con franqueza con el mago y éste hablo con Légolas. Confirmando así la naturaleza codiciosa y traicionera del gobernador, se lo presentaron ante Thranduil... Bardo relató brevemente como la inutilidad y cobardía del gobernador le costaba la vida de los habitantes de la ciudad, mucho antes del ataque del dragón, y que entre las víctimas se encontraba su difunta esposa. Aquí la fibra sensible del rey del bosque negro, que todavía lloraba a la madre de Légolas fue el detonante, para que la codicia propia del rey elfo cesara y escuchara al fin a su hijo... Con los ojos ahora bien abiertos, Thranduil pudo observar el cambio radical que en pocos días había sufrido su hijo. Y también pudo notar la decepción de éste, ante sus pasadas acciones como rey. Thranduil tuvo esa noche la conversación más dolorosa que como padre se puede tener, ya que el juez no era otro que su propio querido hijo. Evaluar sus errores no le fue grato al orgulloso rey... Thranduil escuchando el relato de su hijo, supo lo ocurrido desde que Légolas fue tras un grupo de orcos con Tauriel, pudo entender que más allá de agradecer a los dioses por la suerte de su hijo, debía comenzar a confiar en él. Y no pudo dejar de sentirse orgulloso, su retoño era más sabio que él, sería mejor rey que él y sabía elegir a sus aliados en favor de la paz, algo que él no supo hacer en el pasado. Légolas lo había superado y él se sentía infinitamente feliz.

Ajeno a la presencia de Légolas y Gandalf, el gobernador, se relamía pensando en el oro y las joyas que le robaría tanto a los habitantes de la cuidad del lago como al mismísimo rey del bosque negro, no podía estar más equivocado...

Paralelamente a todo lo que acontecía fuera de Érebor, en la montaña solitaria… Bombur de manera tácita entendió, que los que se encargarían de cocinar en adelante serían Bilbo y Tauriel, mejor para él que disfrutaba mas comiendo que cocinando. Las conversaciones entre la elfa y el mediano eran amenas y había picardía en ellas, lograron desaparecer por completo todo el tiempo que los había separado. El resto de la compañía, necesitando algo que hacer, se avocó a la tarea de re acondicionar algunas salas y hacer una evaluación de los daños producidos por el dragón. Balin se sentía muy orgulloso de Thorin (tal vez por eso se distrajo de otros detalles importantes que ocurrían a su alrededor) y Bofur volvió a la carga: Él quería saber más sobre las ¨fiestas prohibidas¨ que habían mencionado Bilbo y Tauriel. Para ello, se dedico disimuladamente a espiarlos.

 **_ Flashback Bofur _**

Luego de un almuerzo que le supo a gloria, Bofur comenzó a estudiar el comportamiento del mediano y la elfa. De las revelaciones que había conseguido gracias a la astucia de Balin (¿ _quién diría que el viejo enano era tan chismoso, digo, curioso como él?_ ), algo había surgido. Algo llamado ¨fiestas prohibidas¨…

Es sabido por todos, que los medianos son particularmente ordenados en sus vidas. No sentían pasión o codicia desmedida por el oro y las joyas, como los enanos. Tampoco deseaban el ¨saber¨ como los elfos, que atesoraban libros y manuscritos a lo largo de su longeva vida. En lo único en que se parecían a los hombres era en lo corta de su existencia, porque nada querían saber de guerras o conquistas. Eran pacíficos y capaces de pasar desapercibidos en cualquier lugar o situación. De la boca del propio saqueador supo que un mediano promedio era feliz con muy poco (dícese un agujero hobbit cómodo, 8 o 10 comidas diarias, amigos y afectos a los cuales dedicarles visitas o regalos, y un amor correspondido con el cual formar una familia), y que por alguna extraña razón, debido a su soltería Bilbo debía esforzarse para seguir siendo considerado por su comunidad como un hobbit ¨respetable¨. Cuando quiso ahondar sobre este tema el mediano le contestó con balbuceos incoherentes y se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Debido a aquella respuesta casi ¨virginal¨, Bofur supuso que lo que había mantenido al saqueador en soltería, no era otra cosa que su extrema timidez. Ahora, con nuevos datos (y gustos que parecían ser mal vistos entre los medianos), quería saber más. Y era más que obvio, que preguntarle a Bilbo, era inútil. El saqueador no había sido siempre ¨tan respetable¨, y en ese punto la elfa tenía las respuestas que él buscaba. Pero, _¿lograría que ella hablase?_ No lo creía así el enano, por lo que la mejor opción era espiarlos…

Las tareas durante la tarde, dividieron a la compañía (más Tauriel) en dos grupos. Uno que coordinaba (Thorin, Balin, Ori y Dwalin) y otro que hacía las tareas de re acondicionamiento de los espacios que usaban y de relevamiento de los daños producidos por el dragón (Nori, Dori, Gloin, Kili y Fili inspeccionaban, mientras que Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Tauriel, Bilbo y él re acondicionaban 3 salas que se transformaron en la cocina, el baño y el dormitorio de todos). Teniendo cada uno algo que hacer, nadie miraba a nadie ( _o eso creía_ ). Solo él seguía atento a las charlas, bromas y gestos entre el hobbit y la elfa. En un momento de descuido, simplemente desaparecieron, y excusándose con Bombur (al que ayudaba en ese momento, apuntalando una columna de la cocina) se dirigió en su búsqueda. Ruidos semejantes a chapoteos llamaron su atención, detrás de lo que parecía ser un viejo almacén los descubrió bañándose en una piscina improvisada, charlando y riendo semidesnudos. Feliz por su hallazgo, con extrema cautela, se sentó detrás de una enorme piedra dispuesto a escucharlos…

 **Bilbo: _ Al fin, ¡un baño decente! ¡Como lo necesitaba!**

 **Tauriel: _ ¿Fue buena o no mi idea?**

 **Bilbo: _ Deberíamos decirles a los demás… No quiero que piensen que estamos de flojos, mientras los demás trabajan.**

 **Tauriel: _… No, por ahora, no digamos nada. Sólo disfrutemos. Además no deseo compartir mi aseo con 13 enanos…**

 **Bilbo: _ ¡Claro! Sólo con uno en particular… ¿No?**

 **Tauriel: _ ¡Mira quien lo dice! Te lo repito, te vi babeando por él…**

 **Bilbo: _ Bueno si, no pude evitarlo… Espero que nadie más lo haya notado.**

 **Tauriel: _ Francamente, lo dudo. Aunque no logro entender cómo es que te volviste tan masoquista… o suicida…**

 **Bilbo: _ ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Soy un idiota…**

 **Tauriel: _ Tranquilo campeón, no todo está dicho… ¡Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza!**

 **Bilbo: _ Parece que simplemente no tengo suerte en "esa" área.**

 **Tauriel: _ ¡Discrepo contigo mediano! Tengo todavía una lista mental, de hermosos muchachos que cayeron ante tus encantos… No te olvides que en las ¨fiestas prohibidas¨ el amor siempre estaba a flor de piel…**

 **Bilbo: _ ¡Pues no estuvo en esta piel!**

 **Tauriel: _ ¡Porque tu no les diste oportunidad a ninguno!**

 **Bilbo: _ Claro, ¿y tu si?... Fuimos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?**

 **Tauriel: _ Bueno, bueno. Pregunta, ¿siguen ocurriendo? Digo, ¿las siguen haciendo?**

 **Bilbo: _ La verdad es que desconozco del tema, nunca más volví a ir… Supongo que sí, la doble moral en la vieja comarca es tan tradicional, como cualquiera de nuestras costumbres… Por otro lado, te cuento que nunca más volvieron los elfos… Simplemente desaparecieron, ¡y hasta se los menciona como si fueran una leyenda! Cierto es, que sólo se presentaban en las ¨fiestas prohibidas¨ u ocasionalmente haciendo trueque en los bosques camino a los Gamos o a Bree, pero nunca más oí que pisaran la comarca de nuevo.**

 **Tauriel: _ ¿Por qué no me sorprende?... En fin, creo que me gustaría volver a ir… ¡Podríamos hacerlo por los viejos tiempos! Claro, siempre y cuando, cierto enano no te retenga aquí...**

 **Bilbo: _ Primero, dudo que me quieran retener aquí. En todo caso, a la que obviamente desean retener aquí, eres tú. Segundo, no es chistoso darle esperanza a este corazón, herido por tantos malos tratos. Y tercero, insisto en recordarte que ya estamos bastantes ¨grandecitos¨, como para asistir a esas verbenas…**

 **Tauriel: _ ¡Perdóname la vida! ¡Por favor, Bilbo! No las descubrimos por casualidad, ya sabíamos que si se quiere tener emociones ¨fuertes¨ en Bolsón Cerrado, todos saben que la mejor opción es ir a las colinas que llevan al río y esperar a las luces…**

 **Bilbo: _ Siempre me pregunté quien o quienes las organizan... ¿Y cómo diantres es que, de la nada aparece una fiesta, y a la mañana siguiente ya no hay nada?**

 **Tauriel: _ Todavía recuerdo aquella vez en la que había una carpa flotante gigante, nunca vi que la sostenía… ¿Será magia?**

 **Bilbo: _ No descarto esa posibilidad, aunque tú me dijiste que los elfos no tenían nada que ver, ¿quiénes harían sino, ese tipo de magia?**

 **Tauriel: _ No lo sé. Sólo sé que una vez adentro la música te lleva, haces las locuras que tu corazón te dicta, te desinhibes, te liberas, el alcohol te sabe mejor, te encuentras con elfos, medianos y hombres que jamás vuelves a ver… Si te pones a pensar, da miedo. Da miedo, especialmente cuando sale el sol y no deseas que acabe. Y cuando termina, sientes que estuviste en un sueño, con sed de más… Son casi adictivas…**

 **Bilbo: _ Vaya que tienes razón… Lo bueno es que ¡íbamos juntos! Siempre nos cuidamos de regresar… Ni tú me perdías de vista, ni yo te perdía a ti. Tal vez si hubiésemos ido solos, jamás nos habrían vuelto a ver… Je, je.**

 **Tauriel: _ ¡Ya no digas esas cosas! En serio, mientras más lo pienso, más quiero volver a ir… Insisto, da miedo.**

 **Bilbo: _ ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya madura! Bueno, ya es hora, volvamos con el resto… No quiero que cierto enano me grite, como es ya su costumbre, y más ahora que le tengo algo de miedo…**

 **Tauriel: _ ¿No deberías hablar con él? Enfrentaste a un dragón tu solo, ¡¿pero no puedes aclarar las cosas con un simple enano?!**

 **Bilbo: _ Toca la casualidad, que ¨ese simple enano¨, ¡hace que me avergüence en las mañanas por lo que sueño en las noches! No puedo Tauriel, simplemente no puedo… ¡Estúpida timidez!**

 **Tauriel: _ Si te sirve de consuelo, yo ando pisando el mismo terreno… No temo hablar, temo escuchar lo que me pueda decir… ¡Estúpida cobardía!**

 **Bilbo y Tauriel: _ ¡ME ODIO!... ¡JA, JA, JA!... ¡VAMOS!**

Bien, Bofur ahora estaba nuevamente intrigado, aunque ya tenía ahora una idea vaga de las dichosas fiestas. Básicamente eran fiestas comunes, que para esas gentes tan ordenadas, resultaban escandalosas. Nada especial… Pero se juró a si mismo que vería la manera, si salía vivo de la montaña, de verlas con sus propios ojos. Por otro lado, ahora resultaba que tanto la elfa como el mediano estaban enamorados de un enano… " _¿Cuándo paso esto? ¿De quiénes hablaban? ¿Y si se trataba de él?"..._ Aunque le parecían "apetecibles" tanto el hobbit como la elfa, no estaba interesado en compromisos. ¨ _No, mejor no pensar en eso_. _Ya había perdido mucho tiempo y si no quería que lo descubrieran, tendría que seguir con sus tareas, por lo menos hasta la cena…¨_

Bofur quería contarles a sus primos (Bombur y Bifur) lo que había averiguado, podrían apostar y divertirse con los resultados... Pero como eso era ser cruel con Bilbo, decidió no decir nada. Además él estaba muy cansado, como para siquiera pensar de quienes podrían enamorados el mediano y la elfa. ¨ _¿En quién podría confiar, lo que ahora sabía?¨_. Y su mente se ilumino mientras cenaba... Hablaría con Balin. Pensó: _"¡Después de todo, es lo justo!"_

 **_Fin flashback_**

Después de la cena, todo el mundo estaba muy cansado como para hacer otra cosa que no sea prepararse para dormir...

Balin estaba fumando en el puesto de vigía, ya que le tocaba hacer la primera guardia. Viendo su oportunidad, Bofur fue disimuladamente para contarle lo último que había averiguado sobre el hobbit y la elfa.

 **¿Señor Balin?..._** El enano chismoso se moría por ver la cara de su compañero, al enterarse lo que iba a contarle.

 **¡Oh! Buenas noches señor Bofur, ¿qué se le ofrece**?_ Tan al pendiente de alguna novedad del exterior Balin no pensó que pudiese suceder algo realmente importante en el interior de Érebor.

 **Comentarle lo último que he sabido del maestro Bolsón, y su amiga, la elfa**._ Bofur no daba más, ¡la emoción de un chisme le consumía!

 **¡Lo escucho!_** El viejo enano se insultaba mentalmente por haber olvidado a Bofur durante el día, era predecible que su amigo siguiera tras esos dos...

 **Bueno, ahora resulta que están enamorados... ¡Pero no se inquiete! Están enamorados, al parecer, cada uno de un enano..._** Bofur estaba orgulloso, su pausa dramática, había descolocado a su "publico".

 **¿Han dicho de quienes?_** Obviamente el viejo enano lo sabía, pero nunca está de más una confirmación...

 **No, pero luego de meditarlo, creo nuestro saqueador está interesado en Thorin. Bilbo dijo que de quien se había enamorado, lo maltrataba... De la elfa, no podría asegurarle nada, ya que no dio muchos detalles al respecto._** Por un momento el orgullo del chismoso enano, hizo que se planteara si podría tratarse de él. Pero con el estomago lleno y repasando la conversación, era más que obvio lo que sentía el hobbit y en cuanto la elfa solo había un enano que le dirigía la palabra...

 **¡Ojala que sea Kili! Nuestro joven príncipe está muy interesado en ella, a pesar de que Thorin sin duda, pondrá el grito en el cielo._** Balin no quería hacérsela tan fácil a Bofur, no era de fiar, además debía averiguar primero cuanto es lo que realmente sabía...

 **¡Eso mismo pensé yo!_** Bofur simplemente pensó: _"¡Claro, Kili!"_

En tanto, Fili y Kili, fueron llamados por su tío mientras éste se dirigía a la torre de vigía... Con un informe más detallado sobre los destrozos que hizo el dragón, Thorin tendría algo sobre que hablar con Balin y mantener su cabeza ocupada (y así, básicamente, ahuyentar la incertidumbre sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de Érebor). Fue allí que pudo divisar a lo lejos, que Bofur estaba hablando con su viejo mentor, y el eco de su conversación era audible para los tres enanos...

 **Balin: _ ¿Cómo pudo enterarse de todo esto señor Bofur?**

 **Bofur: _Simple, ¡los seguí! De hecho fue fácil para mí, no me notaron porque estaban muy relajados, y creo que por la misma razón hablaron libremente entre ellos.**

 **Balin: _ ¿A qué se refiere con "muy relajados"?**

 **Bofur: _El señor Bilbo y la elfa se estaban bañando juntos, cuando escuché lo que acabo de contarle...**

Los príncipes y el rey escucharon claramente esta revelación, simplemente quedaron estáticos... Thorin se desconecto de la realidad por un instante, sus miedos personales lo golpearon de lleno. Giró sobre sus pasos y sin decir más, se fue a dormir. Fili no sabía qué hacer, su tío se fue antes de poder decirle algo y su hermano estaba más blanco que la leche... Sólo atinó a tomar la mano de Kili y conducirlo hasta donde estaban sus mantas para dormir. Allí mismo pudo observar como Bilbo y Tauriel, ajenos a todo esto, dormían uno junto al otro. ¡En verdad quería golpearlos! Ya no había lugar a duda, su hermano estaba verdaderamente enamorado de la elfa y para colmo, ahora se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su tío por el mediano. ¨ _¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?!¨_ No importaba ya, tenía que ser fuerte por su hermano y su tío, solo rogaba que la maldición de un amor no correspondido no sea cosa de familia...

El amanecer del quinto día, desde que Bilbo pisó Érebor por primera vez, fue muy gris. Se anunciaba una tormenta y el pequeño hobbit tuvo un mal presentimiento… El resto de la compañía y Tauriel, se limitó a retomar sus tareas del día anterior. Pero pasado el medio día, ya no había mucho que hacer. El hobbit estaba muy inquieto, había observado temprano a Thorin conversando con Dwalin muy sombríos en un rincón y a Fili con Balin alejarse, también conversando, muy serios todos ellos. El ambiente estaba tenso, Kili no hacía hacía bromas, y el resto luego del almuerzo solo descansaba. _¨ ¿Se estarán preparando para la batalla? ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada?¨_ así pensaba Bilbo mientras que Tauriel también notaba que las cosas no andaban del todo bien. Luego de preparar el almuerzo, la elfa acompañó al mediano cuando fue su turno de ir a la torre del vigía, allí conversaron de cosas sin sentido y sólo por el gusto de rellenar el silencio que los rodeaba…

Thorin, al despertar, supo que la paciencia se le estaba agotando y sus pensamientos lo dejaron en la misma posición por horas. _"Bilbo en sus narices, SU UNICO se había bañado (y sabrán los Valar que más…) con una traicionera trepa-árboles... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¡Merecía un castigo, por dañarlo! Su contrato ya estaba cumplido, podría darle algo de oro y echarlo sin más de Érebor... No, no podría, no quería. El mediano no estaba allí por el oro. Ya lo había demostrado, lo ofendería como siempre lo ofendió. Además debía disculparme antes, ¿cómo pudo amenazarlo con su espada? El hobbit ya no lo miraba, ¡ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra! ¡Hasta se podía ver que le tenía miedo!"_ Thorin pensaba esto destrozado. Sabía que Balin tenía algunas respuestas, pero temía que era mejor no saberlas... Al rey bajo la montaña le dolía, y Dwalin que lo miraba con aprensión decidió que debía intervenir...

 **¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?! Y no me digas que tiene algo que ver con el mago, el elfo, ¡Ó con el estúpido dragón!_** Dwalin ya no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo así.

 **¡No me pasa nada! Sólo... Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo... Además, ¡¿desde cuándo debo darte explicaciones a ti?!_** Respondió un Thorin ofuscado.

 **¡Desde que juré con mi vida protegerte! Y eso incluye protegerte de ti mismo... ¡Vamos Thorin! Creí, que mas allá de todo, ¡éramos amigos! Dime, desahógate... ¿Qué es lo que tanto te entristece?_** Así contestó el fiero guerrero, mientras sonreía tristemente, asintiendo al final para que el testarudo rey hablase.

 **No lo creerías, de hecho, ni yo me lo creo..._** La cara del rey enano, se debatía entre una mueca que simulaba una leve sonrisa, y una mirada derrotada.

 **¡Pruébame! Si he podido contra tus enemigos, tu mal carácter y tus insoportables sobrinos... ¡Creo que he demostrado que soy digno de tu confianza y tu amistad!_** La mirada de Dwalin fue severa, él estaba hablando MUY enserio...

 **No soy bueno hablando de estas cosas, así que sólo lo diré... Me enamore... ¡Me enamore del ser más inverosímil del que me podía enamorar! Pero esto es un amor maldito, no es correspondido... Tal vez me lo merezco..._** Thorin no quería mirar a su amigo a los ojos, así que se conformo mirando a sus propios pies.

 **¿De quién se trata? ¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro que no te corresponde?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios piensas que mereces esa maldición?!... Oh, ya entiendo... ¿Se trata del mediano, verdad?_** Dwalin por un instante pensó: " _¡Que no sea el rey elfo por Mahal!"_ , pero luego tuvo una epifanía que sintió como un balde de agua fría. " _Bilbo, bonito problema para mi rey..._ "

 **Si se trata de él. Bilbo ya no me mira, no me habla y lo peor de todo es que me teme. Yo hice algo terrible amigo mío... Yo... Lo acusé de traidor y... Lo amenacé con mi espada, poco antes de que se nos echara encima Smaug..._** El rey enano suspiró derrotado.

 **¿Me permites hablar con franqueza?..._** La expresión del fiero guerrero seguía inmutable.

 **Te escucho..._** Thorin pensó con sarcasmo: _"¡Genial! Ahora seguro que viene la palabra de "aliento"..."_

 **No necesito recordarte que lo trataste como basura antes y después de que él te demostrara su lealtad. Tampoco necesitas oír cualquier tipo de sermón sobre tu carácter de los mil demonios... Pero, ¿por qué no antes de amor, no pides perdón? Por lo que Bofur me dijo de los hobbits, no les interesa nada más que la paz, la comodidad y sus seres queridos. Bilbo vino en busca de una aventura, pero eso no es propio de su raza. Ten por seguro que si está aquí es por el mago y por ti... Ya no hay contrato que lo ate a la compañía sin embargo está aquí con nosotros, ¿te das cuenta de eso?_** Dwalin contestó con solemnidad, su rostro era absolutamente serio. Su amigo no necesitaba ni su lastima ni un reto, pero tampoco le mentiría para hacerlo sentir bien. Además, él creía que el mediano si le correspondía.

 **Si me doy cuenta de eso, pero no puedo poner falsas esperanzas. Además la elfa..._** El rey enano intentaba explicarse pero el otro no lo dejó.

 **¡Ah! ¡SON CELOS! Tu problema son los celos. Nuestros padres nos advirtieron siempre de eso… ¡Por Erú Thorin, no los escuches!_** El guerrero empezaba a tenerle miedo al amor… _¨ ¿Cómo Thorin se convirtió en esto?¨._

 **Ayer se bañaron juntos…_** Odio, simplemente odio, era lo que sentía Thorin.

 **¡¿Y?!... Te repito amigo mío, ¡antes de amor, pide perdón! Habla con él, y cómete tu orgullo si crees que Bilbo vale la pena._** Dwalin estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por aguantar la risa, sin modificar su rostro, mientras pensaba: ¨ _¡Claaaro ahora TODOS NOS CORTEJAMOS cada vez que nos bañamos juntos! Que patético te ves Thorin…¨_

 **No quiero oír de su boca que no me ama…_** Thorin estaba desesperado, pero su semblante era triste. Se sentía muy abatido y seguía mirando al suelo.

 **No lo sabrás a menos que hables con él…_** Él guerrero pensaba que era increíble que su amigo debutara de cobarde, ¡justamente con un pequeño e indefenso hobbit! _¨ ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan idiota y cobarde, Thorin escudo de roble?¨._

 **No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?..._** El rey bajo la montaña simplemente cerró los ojos. Se dibujo una leve sonrisa en sus labios y suspiro.

 **No… Pide perdón, dile lo que sientes y deja que Bilbo y los Valar decidan…_** Dwalin apretó el hombro de su amigo tratando que con ese simple gesto pudiera darle toda la fuerza que Thorin necesitaba en ese momento. _¨Ahora si me da miedo el amor, ¡ENSERIO!¨._

Apartado de esta conversación, se encontraba un Kili que no hacía bromas. Su cara estaba sombría desde antes de alistarse para sus tareas. Sólo le dedicaba sonrisas forzosas a su hermano, quien estaba desesperado... A Fili le urgía hablar con Balin. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que Bofur le había dicho, por lo que a la primera oportunidad, prácticamente lo llamó (secuestró) para hablar lejos de su tío y su hermano...

 **Señor Balin necesito hablar con usted… Ahora…_** Fili tenía el alma pendiendo de un hilo y su rostro lo reflejaba.

 **¡Lo escucho joven príncipe!_** Balin se asustó mucho al ver la expresión de desasosiego de Fili. _¨ ¡¿Y ahora qué pasó?!¨._

 **Mi tío, mi hermano y yo, escuchamos algo anoche. Usted estaba hablando con Bofur y… ¡Necesito saber! ¡¿Qué paso entre Bilbo y Tauriel?!_** El enano rubio intentaba pensar antes de hablar porque sus emociones lo estaban traicionando, nunca en su vida había estado tan preocupado por el corazón de su hermano. Se sentía impotente. Su garganta estaba seca y sentía que sus ojos le picaban. Él no lloraba con facilidad, pero esto era diferente, se trataba de su hermano y de su tío.

 **¡Tranquilo muchacho! Primero dime que sabes._** El viejo enano no daba crédito de la mala suerte de los Durin. _¨Bonita noche habrán pasado, ¡y encima sin razón!…¨_

 **Escuché que se bañaron juntos._** Fili fue al grano: ¨ _¿Para qué tanto protocolo?¨._

 **¡¿Nada más?!_** Balin observaba a Thorin hablando con Dwalin y a Kili ordenando las mantas que usaban para dormir: _¨Bonita noche habrán pasado estos Durin… ¡Con razón esas caras!¨._

 **Seré sincero con usted, yo sé que mi hermano está enamorado de la elfa y sospechaba que mi tío no odiaba a Bilbo tanto como quería hacernos creer… ¡Pero recién anoche me di cuenta que está hasta las orejas por el mediano! Yo… Yo no sé qué hacer o decirles…_** El hijo de Dis se sentía inútil y se estaba odiando por eso.

 **Bien, esto no estaba en mis planes... Escucha niño, Bilbo ama a tu tío así como Tauriel ama a tu hermano, pero… Digamos que los enanos no sabemos hablar de nuestros sentimientos, en especial los del linaje Durin. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso, obsérvalos y verás que las cosas se solucionaran. Yo confío en nuestro saqueador y en su amiga. En cuanto a que se bañaron juntos es cierto pero te aseguro que sólo son buenos amigos, ¡nada más!_** El viejo enano utilizó su tono de voz más calmado y sereno, y la tan ansiada tranquilidad llegó al rostro de Fili, Balin al notarlo sintió paz con él.

Ahora que Fili sabía que todo sólo había sido un mal entendido, volvió con su buen humor pero cuando estaba a punto de seguir indagando que tanto sabía su viejo mentor, la llamada al almuerzo frenó todo intento de seguir hablando. A Fili le picaba la curiosidad además, había pasado toda la noche pensando en que su hermano y su tío estaban condenados a una vida de tristeza, con el corazón roto. Balin le había dicho que confiara, así que no diría ni haría nada. Aun así miraba con aprensión a su tío y a su hermano, rogando a Mahal que esas caras tristes duraran poco.

A la hora de la cena, el hobbit y su amiga abandonaron el puesto de vigía y se dirigieron a la cocina. Ya había decidido no pensar en las reacciones ¨extrañas¨ que sus amados enanos habían mostrado en la mañana, así que se dedicaron a tontear y reír hasta que Kili estalló…

 **¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS SE RIEN?! ¿Les parece que es momento de reírse? ¡Allá afuera se podría estar preparando un ejército para atacarnos!_** Kili estaba indignado, sus celos lo estaban matando.

 **Hermano… Espera, yo creo que…_** Fili trato de sujetar a su hermano para que se calmara pero este no se dejó.

 **¡¿Tú qué?! ¿Me dirás que confías en el mago? ¡Ya nos abandonó antes! ¡Y al elfo, apenas si lo conozco!_** Kili increpó a su hermano mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

 **Kili creo que tus miedos los compartimos todos, discúlpanos si te hemos ofendido. No te desquites con nosotros por favor..._** Bilbo no entendía la reacción de su amigo.

 **Además es tu tío el que confía en el mago y en Légolas…_** Tauriel comenzaba a enojarse, ¨ _¿Dónde estaba el Kili que reía y bromeaba? ¿O ese era realmente su carácter? ¡Qué decepción!_ ¨

 **¿Quién te dio vela en este entierro? Si mi sobrino está gritando es por sus estúpidas risas, ¡a mí también ya me tienen harto!_** Thorin bramó mirando a la elfa con desdén.

 **¡Ningún problema! Thorin escudo de roble, rey bajo esta montaña, ¡no le molestaré más! ¡Adiós!_** Ahora si estaba muy cabreada la elfa, aunque no entendía el ataque de los enanos, no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo.

 **¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Tauriel no seas testaruda y orgullosa! ¡Piensa por un segundo! ¡Todos estamos nerviosos y preocupados por lo que está pasando allá afuera!_** Bilbo estaba muy nervioso, desconocía al Kili que tenía enfrente y le dolió que su amiga pudiera irse en ese momento.

 **¡El maestro Bolsón habla con sabiduría! ¡Por favor, calma!_** Balin intentaba calmar las aguas preocupado de que cualquier detonante llevara a Kili a seguir vociferando contra la elfa o el mediano.

 **¡Por mí que se vaya! ¡Y ya puede llevarse al hobbit con ella también!_** Kili ya no pensaba con claridad, los celos lo habían cegado. Escupía las palabras casi sin pensar, pero lo último que hubiese querido era que SU Tauriel pudiera irse de su lado. Se arrepentía de sus palabras, casi al momento que las decía.

 **¡KILI BASTA!_** Fili en verdad no entendía la reacción desmedida de su hermano, y eso lo hizo enojar.

 **Bilbo ya lo oíste… ¡No soy bienvenida aquí! Tu quédate si quieres, yo… yo me tengo que ir…_** Tauriel estaba muy triste, se resistía a creer que Kili la hubiese echado.

 **¡Yo no me quiero ir! ¡Y tampoco quiero que se vaya nadie! Yo quisiera poder hacer algo para que todo se solucionase…_** El mediano ya no daba con su alma, su mirada se inundo de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Miraba a Thorin tratando de entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **¡AHORA MISMO TODO EL MUNDO SE TRANQUILIZA! ¡NADIE SE VA A IR A NINGUN LADO!_** Balin temblaba del coraje, nunca se había sentido tan ofuscado e impotente con la familia Durin. Y no tardó en mirar a Thorin, retándolo así, a que haga o diga algo coherente.

 **¡DEACUERDO! Bombur, te encargaras de la cena. Bofur, tú le ayudaras. ¡El resto se queda aquí, donde yo los pueda ver!_** Thorin estaba furioso con la situación, creía saber el motivo de la frustración de su sobrino. Él se sentía igual, pero le desesperó la mirada del hobbit, así como la posibilidad de que se fuese con ella de Érebor.

Pequeños grupos se formaron silenciosamente alrededor de Thorin, todos hablaban por lo bajo por temor a la reacción del rey enano… A su espalda Bifur les hacía señas a Bilbo y Tauriel a modo de conversación, mientras que delante de él, sus sobrinos hablaban más calmados. Balin y Dwalin lo miraban con tristeza. Thorin hubiese querido que el dragón lo pisara en ese momento… La cena llegó, y fue como una patada al hígado para todos los presentes, todos comían en absoluto silencio hasta que decidió hablar…

 **La cena estuvo deliciosa Bombur._** Thorin más calmado, intentaba hablar pero no sabía ni cómo ni por dónde empezar.

 **Gracias…_** Bombur estaba muy nervioso, no entendía ni jota de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero que el rey enano comenzara a hablar, era buena señal para todos los presentes. Bombur suspiro aliviado junto con el resto.

 **Kili pide disculpas al señor Bolsón y a Lady Tauriel por el arrebato de recién._** Thorin se dirigió a su sobrino, pero en realidad sentía que sólo estaba haciendo tiempo para juntar fuerzas, para decir lo que sentía que tenía que decir.

 **Lo siento Bilbo, lo siento Tauriel. Yo en verdad lo siento mucho, fui un idiota…_** Kili estaba muy triste, ya había caído en cuenta lo que había dicho, y todavía no sabía cómo enfrentar sus sentimientos.

 **Yo también lo siento mucho, por todos…_** Thorin le dedico una mirada triste a Bilbo unos segundos antes de mirar su plato vacío.

 **¿A qué te refieres?..._** Bilbo estaba feliz que las cosas se estuvieran arreglando, pero le intrigaba mucho la reacción del dueño de su corazón. Sabía lo poco que hablaba y en verdad quería que siguiese hablando en ese momento pues adoraba su voz.

 **Lamento que estemos todos en esta situación, lamento haberte gritado y maltratado Bilbo, lamento también haber ofendido a Tauriel, lamento haber perdido la paciencia recién, en fin lamento no haber estado a la altura de mi posición tomando malas decisiones y lamento no haber frenado a tiempo la discusión de recién..._** Thorin sabía que Bilbo y Tauriel no tenían la culpa de nada, estaba molesto consigo mismo y pensaba que lo mínimo que podía hacer era disculparse con ellos delante de todos. Ahora más liberado, exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo desde que se sentó a comer.

 **¡Por mi todo está olvidado! Thorin, mi espada es tuya, y no porque seas mi rey sino porque así lo siento… Y Kili, la próxima vez que te sientas así, sólo habla conmigo. Yo siempre estaré feliz de escucharte…_** A Tauriel se le iluminó el rostro, estaba feliz.

 **Lo haré, ¡gracias!_** Kili se sentía más aliviado.

 **Thorin yo… ¡gracias!_** Bilbo sonreía feliz, se sentía más enamorado que nunca del testarudo enano.

Bofur comenzó a reírse porque a Ori se le estaba cayendo la comida de la boca, tanto se rió que terminó ahogándose por lo que Gloin tuvo que palmearle la espalda. De allí en más, todos comenzaron a reír por las distintas reacciones que tenían al ver (por primera vez) al rey enano disculparse. Todo termino siendo un agradable lío, en donde nadie recordaba porque se estaba riendo en primer lugar. A la hora de dormir, todos estaban felices y decidieron olvidar lo que sucedía fuera de la montaña esa noche. Sin embargo algunos no pudieron dormir, sus corazones se estaban agitando. Balin observó como Kili se dirigía a la torre del vigía seguido silenciosamente por Tauriel, momentos después, vio como Thorin conducía a un nervioso Bilbo a uno de los salones lejos del resto. El viejo enano pensó mientras sonreía: _¨Hay decisiones que se toman a la ligera y otras que se toman porque una mano invisible nos golpea desde adentro. Es por eso que pasan ciertas cosas, así, de imprevisto…¨_

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué pasó entre Bilbo y Tauriel?**

 **Resumen: El título lo dice todo... Esta pregunta impactó en la mente de trece enanos (dos en particular), y en la mente de un mago que descubría que no lo "sabía todo" y un príncipe elfo que creía conocer a la capitana de su guardia real. ¿Será que el mediano no es "tan respetable" como se lo pinta? ¿De dónde salió la elfa?**

 **(Thorin x Bilbo) (Kili x Tauriel)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DEL GENIO TOLKIEN. Y EL DESARROLLO DEL PRESENTE FANFIC, OCURRE A MODO DE UNA DESCABELLADA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA DEL HOBBIT, LA DESOLACIÓN DE SMAUG. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN PUEDE CONTENER DATOS PRESENTES EN LOS LIBROS. HAY UNA PAREJA HETERO, EL RESTO YAOI.**

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia está terminada, pero dispongo de escaso tiempo para pasarla y por ende subirla. Así que les pido paciencia. Hay diálogos donde me centro en las reacciones y otros en lo que dicen, se darán cuenta porque hago la diferencia. Estoy abierta a las críticas y consejos que deseen darme. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Capítulo 6: La cruda verdad (primera parte)**

El hobbit y la elfa se acostaron cerca el uno del otro, dándose la espalda, ninguno podía dormir… Pese a que la "tormenta Durin" había pasado y no pudo terminar de la mejor manera. Ambos, recordaban la "conversación" que habían tenido con Bifur antes de la cena…

 **_ Flashback Bilbo y Tauriel_**

El ambiente estaba tenso, la elfa y el mediano se sentaron juntos y no hablaban entre sí. Kili estaba todavía rojo de furia y frustración. Tauriel sentía pena por Fili, quien intentaba hablar con él. Mientras tanto Bilbo, observaba alternadamente la espalda del rey enano y al resto de la compañía. Ambos estaban tristes y absortos en sus pensamientos cuando Bifur se colocó frente a ellos, y con señas pidió su atención. Bifur (un enano que debido a guerras pasadas terminó con un hacha en la cabeza y con la imposibilidad del habla) los miraba, como si no quisiese nada más en este mundo que comunicarles algo… Primero se acercó con una expresión cómplice y señaló hacia sus corazones con ambas manos. Acto seguido señalo disimuladamente a ciertos enanos, mientras sonreía. _"¡Él lo sabia! Él, pese a tener incrustada un hacha en la cabeza, los había descubierto…"_ Luego señalo su propio corazón y volvió a señalar a Thorin y Kili, al tiempo que haciendo una mueca de fingido disgusto comenzó a reír. Luego, miró seriamente a un sonrojado mediano y a una perpleja elfa, limitándose a señalar nuevamente a sus corazones con ambas manos. _"¿Qué nos está queriendo decir?"_. Bilbo tomó entonces la palabra y en un susurro le preguntó:

 **Bifur, nos estas queriendo decir que somos… ¿somos correspondidos?_** El enano asintió dedicándole una mirada cansada, como si estuviera escuchando la verdad más obvia del mundo.

Nada pudo acotar el hobbit, el enano puso su dedo índice en los labios, para luego señalar con el mismo dedo en dirección de Kili y Thorin. Y con una cálida sonrisa y una leve reverencia, se marchó. Bilbo y Tauriel estaban atónitos, se miraron mutuamente como si quisieran corroborar que lo que acababa de ocurrir, no había sido un sueño.

 **_Fin Del Flashback_**

Antes de poder decidir qué haría al día siguiente, Bilbo se quedó dormido, por eso no se percató cuando su amiga se levantó en busca de Kili…

Kili estaba agotado, avergonzado, celoso e increíblemente confundido. Decidió que necesitaba aire y sin más se dirigió a la torre del vigía. Allí despachó a un agradecido Nori, que se estaba muriendo de frío…

El rey fue golpeado (como de costumbre) por una pesadilla, al tiempo que Nori comenzaba a roncar. Tomó coraje y decidió que era el momento de hablar con Bilbo. Se levantó, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando se inclinó hasta donde dormía el mediano, el hobbit abrió los ojos dedicándole una mirada somnolienta, y con un gesto Thorin le pidió que lo siguiera…

Bofur se despertó cuando Kili se dirigía a la torre y la elfa iba tras él. Ahora el enano (chismoso) se debatía sobre que era más interesante, si seguir a Tauriel o ir tras Thorin que se alejaba acompañado por Bilbo, pero justo antes de que tomara una decisión fue pateado por Fili, al tiempo que Balin le ordenaba que se volviera a dormir…

Tauriel sorprendió a Kili, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, tocando su hombro. Ella era la última criatura que hubiese querido ver en ese momento pero aun siendo un manojo de incomodidad, le sonrió. Comenzaron a conversar sobre temas banales y sin sentido, mientras ambos se relajaban ante la presencia del otro. La elfa fiel a su estilo, sin avisar, lo beso de manera casta en la boca. Kili no pudo reaccionar por unos segundos, pero luego le correspondió el beso y quiso morir allí mismo de felicidad…

Nunca en toda su vida, Thorin estuvo más nervioso. Se le atropellaban las palabras entre sí, él simplemente quería pedirle disculpas a Bilbo, pero también quería decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. Fracasó miserablemente, y su frustración hizo que suspirara derrotado. Al mediano la escena le pareció de lo más cómica y con una sonrisa tierna le susurro un dulce: **_Te amo…** Thorin volvió con su discurso de manera más pausada, hasta que procesó las palabras del hobbit…

Kili tomó rápidamente el control y besó a Tauriel, con pasión y un deseo soberbio. Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de la elfa y suavemente la obligó a estar a su altura. Ella obedeció sin romper el beso. Sin saber cómo, la elfa quedó sobre el enano y ambos en el suelo. En honor a la verdad, hacía mucho frío, pero en ese momento Kili hervía…

Bilbo no dejaba de sonreírle de manera tierna, el rostro confundido de Thorin era un poema. Colocándose en puntitas de pie, el mediano besó con ternura al rey enano, quien respondió todavía incrédulo sobre lo que acababa de escuchar…

Kili apoyó su espalda contra la pared, arrastrándose sobre el suelo y llevándose a Tauriel con él. No paraban de besarse, de tocarse y de necesitar cada vez mas contacto el uno del otro…

Con disimulo, Thorin no tardó en colar sus manos bajo la ropa de Bilbo, quien enrojeció hasta las orejas de vergüenza. Sin parar de besar cualquier espacio de piel al que tuviera alcance, el rey enano, arrojó su abrigo al suelo y acostó al mediano. Antes de poder analizar lo que estaba haciendo, desnudo al hobbit y comenzó a desnudarse él también. Literalmente estaba comiéndose a Bilbo a besos, y decidió que no iba a hacer algo tan estúpido como pensar si debía continuar o no…

Tauriel rompió el beso y se incorporo preocupada por el frío del piso, sobre el que se encontraba el joven enano. Kili bufo molesto, obviamente le importaba un rábano la temperatura del suelo. La tomó por sus piernas y elevándola, la sentó sobre un bloque de piedra. El enano comenzó a desnudarla, mientras la besaba con hambre y dominio. Cuando tuvo a su alcance sus senos, se deleito con ellos y con los gemidos que le sacaba a la elfa. Tauriel estaba disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba el enano y pronto pudo colar su mano en el pantalón de Kili. Con el premio entre sus dedos, ahora ambos gemían y jadeaban frenéticos…

Thorin se detuvo justo a tiempo y comenzó a temblar. Bilbo tomó su rostro y lo besó con más ternura de la que el enano pudo soportar. Thorin, ahora más tranquilo, pudo controlarse. Beso a beso se llevo el sexo de Bilbo a la boca. Beso a beso, lubricó su entrada, colando juguetonamente su lengua allí. El mediano tuvo el primer orgasmo de la noche. Cuando Thorin lo penetró, lo hizo muy despacio, ser o no gentil con SU ÚNICO no era una opción para él. Le quiso dar tiempo para que se acostumbrase, pero aquello no fue necesario. La respiración del enano en el oído de Bilbo, fue más que suficiente para que olvidase cualquier tipo de molestia o dolor. De un momento a otro Thorin volvió a perderse, descontrolándose y arrastrando al hobbit en su locura. Ambos llegaron al éxtasis. Luego de que el orgasmo los consumiera y la respiración de ambos volviera a su curso normal, se miraron. El tiempo en el que se perdieron en esa mirada, nadie lo podría precisar. Cuando la realidad los envolvió, sonrieron felices. Aquella había sido la experiencia más fantástica de sus vidas…

Para Kili no existía nada en el mundo, más que él y Tauriel. El placer le nubló la vista y cuando pudo comprender lo que sucedía, la elfa sacó la mano de su pantalón, sonriéndole triunfante. Kili estaba algo apenado, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Tauriel se llevo la mano, todavía húmeda de su semilla, a la boca y comenzó a lamerla provocativamente. Kili no lo aguantó, aquella escena era demasiado tentadora. Con renovado deseo, terminó de desnudarla completamente y tomando sus muslos se abrió paso hacia su intimidad, saboreándose en el proceso. Tauriel arqueo su espalda ante el placer y enredo sus piernas en el cuello del enano, quien emergió de allí dedicándole una mirada pícara, relamiéndose gustoso. Ahora ambos estaban a mano y aunque ya pensaban en la revancha, era más interesante de momento seguir besándose, pegando sus torsos desnudos. El contacto piel con piel le ganó ampliamente al frío. Antes que la elfa se recuperara, Kili se separó de ella y rápidamente se vistió para ir por unas mantas. Ellos seguirían allí hasta que Fili reemplazara a su hermano en la guardia de la torre. " _Menuda sorpresa va a llevarse cuando me vea con ella, así… Sé que no dirá nada, porque si lo hace juro que lo mato…"_ Con ese pensamiento acurrucó al amor de su vida, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a las estrellas…

Bilbo se abrazó a Thorin, y con la mirada aterrada, pregunto: **_ ¿Nos habrán escuchado?** El rey enano, que sentía que la batalla contra el sueño la estaba perdiendo, contestó sonriente: **_No importa… Eres mío ahora.** Thorin besó tiernamente al hobbit, mientras se dispuso a la tarea de vestirse. Antes que Bilbo protestara, lo envolvió con su abrigo llevándose nuevamente al mediano al suelo. Estaban cómodos en su abrazo cuando el cansancio los venció…

Antes de que la compañía despertase, Fili fue por su hermano y Balin por su hijo putativo. Ambos se saludaron con un guiño cómplice, gesto que se repitió cuando llegaron a sus objetivos. Tauriel no supo de Fili así como Bilbo no se enteró de la presencia de Balin. Thorin y Kili, saludaron al nuevo día con la más amplia sonrisa que sus bocas les permitían…

Bilbo estaba nervioso, Thorin lo había despertado a besos, en medio de un abrazo que casi no lo dejaba respirar. Bien, ahora que lo tenía, el mediano no sabía cómo seguirían las cosas con su recién estrenado amor. La parte Bolsón de su ser, comenzó a asaltarlo con las lógicas dudas que cualquiera tendría dada su situación. El no era ni enano ni mujer, y suponiendo que el resto de la compañía lo aceptara, todavía faltaba el resto de sus súbditos a los que no podría darles un heredero. Además del estado de sitio en el que se hallaban, encima preguntarse esas cuestiones, estaba haciendo estragos en los nervios del pequeño hobbit. Thorin viendo los ojos de miel de su único, inundados de miedos y dudas, decidió hablarle.

 **¿Qué pasa?_** Thorin estaba preocupado. _"¿Por qué presiento que este es el momento en el que me dirá que está comprometido con la elfa, o algo así? Ni sueñe la trepa-arboles de porquería que me separaré de mi único. ¡Y más ahora que he sido suyo y él me ha pertenecido!"._ Su rostro era serio, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar de manera dulce al mediano.

 **Yo, yo no… Yo no estoy a tu altura mi rey._** Por la mejilla de Bilbo una lágrima involuntaria corrió hasta morir en el puchero que se estaba formando en sus labios.

 **¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_** Obviamente el enano sabía perfectamente lo que Bilbo quería decir. Mentalmente Thorin bailaba, reía, quería salir corriendo y gritando que era infinitamente feliz. Pero se abstuvo, no quería ofender a su único. Su expresión se relajó, y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, tomó las manos del mediano para luego besarlas con dulzura.

 **Yo no soy un enano y tampoco puedo darte herederos. Tu gente no me aceptara._** El labio inferior de Bilbo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos enrojecidos eran una amenaza a lágrimas por venir, pero el hobbit no dejaba de ver al rey enano a los ojos.

 **Te aceptaran porque sin ti no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar, y en cuanto a herederos, yo ya tengo dos. Mis sobrinos son mi mayor orgullo. Sin ellos, yo tampoco estaría aquí._** Thorin no sabía si besarlo o golpearlo, opto por lo hacer lo primero mientras pensaba: _"¿Enserio piensa que yo renunciaré a él por lo que puedan objetar los demás? ¡Más les vale que ni se atrevan a decir algo! ¡Mi único es este mediano y ni ebrio lo suelto!"_

 **Thorin tienes obligaciones para con tu pueblo, y más ahora que has recuperado Érebor. Aun si el rey Thranduil y la gente del lago vienen por el oro, no podrán llevarse la montaña, tu reino y el de tu gente. Tu hogar… Yo no soy nadie, solo soy un simple hobbit y no tengo nada que ofrecerle a tu pueblo._** La mirada de Bilbo se volvió acuosa y lágrimas pesadas viajaban sin cesar por sus mejillas. _"¡No puedo ser egoísta! No con él, lo amo demasiado, no seré una carga en su vida. No quiero dañarlo, no así, no dejaré que pierda su reino otra vez y menos por mí."_ Y ya no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada al testarudo enano.

 **¿Te has arrepentido, mi hermoso Bilbo, de lo que hemos hecho? Yo no sólo no estoy arrepentido, quiero dormir entre tus besos hasta el fin de mis días_** Thorin comenzó a recordar el eje de sus pesadillas. Aquellas en las que el mediano lo rechazaba y se alejaba de su lado. Comenzaba a creer que tal vez hubiese una maldición sobre él o su familia. Una maldición en la parecía que no tendría el derecho, jamás, de ser feliz.

 **No mi rey, me he entregado libremente a ti. Yo te amo como no he amado a ningún ser, en toda mi vida. Antes de ti no hubo nadie, solo tú has estado en mí. Pero no quiero dañarte, aunque tenga que colgar a mi corazón, yo no me interpondré entre tu corona y tu reino._** Bilbo le miro con tal intensidad, que el enano pensó que si fuesen llamas, estas le habrían consumido hasta los huesos.

 **Bilbo eres mi único… Nuestra raza sólo se enamora una vez. Te amo y si no es a tu lado, yo no seré rey al lado de nadie más._** Thorin estaba decidido, abrazó al mediano como si este pudiera ser arrebatado de su vida de un momento a otro. Tomo su rostro y lo beso con toda pasión, que su corazón le inspiraba. _"Ya está decidido, junto a ti para siempre, o temo que el dolor me volverá loco…"_

Bilbo estaba abrumado. No sabía nada sobre ser el único de un enano y mucho menos su significado. Pero ahora que lo sabía, no podía pedirle nada más a la vida. El era feliz. Más calmados los dos, fueron a desayunar con el resto de la compañía. El mediano trato de ser discreto, pero el rey enano tenía otros planes en mente... Al mínimo descuido y con la excusa de que debía hablar con Dwalin, se dirigió hacia su amigo, pero al pasar junto al hobbit, lo abrazo por la espalda y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. **_Enseguida vuelvo, taerin…** Eso fue todo lo que dijo y el efecto fue inmediato. Bilbo se encendió como una pira y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras el resto de la compañía reía, coreaba y los felicitaba (luego del silencio de once segundos, que les tomó a todos procesar lo que estaba sucediendo). Cuando Bilbo saco la cara de entre sus manos, lo primero que vio fue a su amiga que le dedicaba una sonrisa y un guiño. El mediano le correspondió con un gesto, que la elfa sabía que significaba un "luego te cuento".

Kili, contra todo pronóstico, se despertó antes que Tauriel. Vio a Fili aparecer y desaparecer, luego de que le pidiera cinco minutos más. Miro a la elfa por un segundo para luego, de manera casi desquiciada, besarla, abrazarla, morderla, lamerla, hacerle cosquillas y pellizcarle las caderas. Tauriel entre risas, logro zafarse de aquel ataque de cariño por parte del joven enano. Tomo su rostro y lo miro fijamente. Kili comenzó a sospechar que las cosas no estaban del todo bien al ver que su elfa se ponía seria.

 **Kili te doy hasta el medio día para que te lo pienses bien. Yo te amo y estoy dispuesta renunciar al bosque por ti. Esto es serio para mí. Ya han jugado conmigo, pero antes de que tu lo hagas yo me alejaré de ti. Yo no seré ni obediente ni sumisa, te lo advierto. Daré mi vida por ti y renunciare a vivir más allá de tu partida, sólo por ti. Pero si esto es un juego, o si no estás seguro, yo lo entenderé. Hay cosas que no conoces de mí y hay cosas que desconozco de ti. Sólo sé que te amo y por ahora, sólo eso me basta. Voy a ir a desayunar con el resto, y no quiero que hagas nada que denote lo que sucedió anoche. No hasta el medio día y luego de que me des tu respuesta. Piénsalo bien. Hasta luego._** Tauriel se levantó como una luz y elegantemente camino hasta el salón.

La elfa no le dirigió ni la palabra ni la mirada a Kili. En ningún momento demostró nerviosismo u otra emoción. Su rostro era inmutable. Apenas si le sonrió a Bilbo cuando Thorin lo besó. Tauriel estaba decidida. Amaba al descarado enano y le un importa poco y nada todo lo demás. Pero ella había sufrido bastante y tenía mucho que perder. Kili no reemplazaría a su padre mandando en su vida y tampoco sería uno de sus amantes. Ella deseaba cuidar de él, preocuparse por él, estar con él. Pero también quería que cuidara de ella, que se preocupara por ella y que en verdad quisiera estar a su lado para siempre.

Kili estaba aterrado. Tauriel iba en serio y aunque el también, nunca había estado en una situación así. Además del "detallito" de que era una elfa y que seguramente su madre pondría el grito en el cielo. Fueron las palabras de SU ELFA ( _"que bien le hacía sentir, el llamarla así"_ ) las que le pegaron duro en la cabeza. El nunca había tenido la obligación de madurar, ya que Fili era el mayor. Él sólo se dedicaba a tontear, era el mimado de todos y sólo quiso ser tomado en serio cuando tocó ser entrenado para el combate. Allí él se sabía imponer, pero para todo lo demás no, y la culpa siempre había sido suya. Ahora, la situación era distinta. Su tío no era una opción, tenía muchos líos en la cabeza ( _y para su suerte, ahora el mediano no era un problema especialmente luego del espectáculo del desayuno_ ), ¿quién otro sino su hermano para calmar sus dudas? Fue a la torre del vigía para hablar a solas con él.

 **¿Buena noche la de anoche?_** Fili no se volteo para ver quien se acercaba, sabía que era su hermano, ya que podía reconocer sus pasos en cualquier lugar.

 **Hermano tengo hasta el medio día para decidir qué hacer._** Kili suspiró cansado al llegar a su lado.

 **¡Explícate! No te entiendo._** Fili se volteo a ver a su hermano a la cara.

 **Tauriel va en serio. Me dijo que lo pensara. Yo también voy enserio, pero ella estaría renunciando a mucho, por mí. ¡Yo siempre lo echo a perder! Tengo miedo de lastimarla, de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias y en definitiva, de cometer un error que la haga llorar._** Kili hablaba casi sin respirar pero al terminar, sintió que se estaba sacando un gran peso de encima.

 **¿La amas?_** Fili hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no reírse y mostrarse serio en el proceso. _"¡Por Mahal, Kili tiene miedo!"_

 **Si._** Kili sin querer sonrió enamorado y fue la expresión más boba que hizo en toda su vida, para la gracia de Fili.

 **¿Entonces, para qué dudas?_** Ahora si, Fili se dio el lujo de sonreír. Trataba de darle ánimos a su hermano, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de reírse a carcajadas. Primero por felicidad, ya que no deseaba otra cosa que su hermano fuese feliz, y en segundo lugar, de pura gracias que le hizo el sonrojo de Kili.

Bofur se había despertado sobresaltado. _"¿Cuándo se quedo dormido?"._ Terrible fue la desilusión que se llevó al saber que se había perdido el beso entre el saqueador de la compañía y su rey. El iba a esperar a que Kili y Thorin volvieran, pero se quedó dormido. Y ahora era evidente que se había perdido lo más interesante de la historia. _"¡Me odio!"_ Pensó, y para colmo de males cuando quiso discretamente preguntar los detalles a Fili, y éste bufó molesto a modo de respuesta. También quiso probar suerte con Balin, pero el viejo enano solo elevo sus hombros dándole a entender que nada sabía. No obteniendo respuestas, se decidió por la vieja táctica de espiarlos, comenzando obviamente por Bilbo (ya que era a su entender el más obvio de los cuatro). Seguramente obtendría la información que andaba buscando de esa forma. Ya teniendo un plan a seguir el enano "curioso" fue rápidamente a donde su regordete primo para ayudarlo en la cocina, ya que se había perdido el desayuno, y no deseaba perderse también el almuerzo…

Mientras se preparaba el almuerzo, Bilbo y Tauriel, hicieron lo que mejor sabía hacer: desaparecerse sin que nadie los notara. Fue cosa de unos quince minutos, tiempo más que suficiente, para ponerse al corriente de lo que había sucedido en la noche. Felices y preocupados a la vez, el uno por el otro, se abrazaron. Al medio día la elfa le hizo una seña a Kili, quien la guió por unos pasillos, hasta un pequeño salón…

 **Tauriel: _Bueno, te escucho…**

 **Kili: _Te diría que te amo y todo lo demás, pero antes debo darte una mala noticia…**

 **Tauriel: _¿Cual?**

 **Kili: _La puerta no tiene picaporte y me he dado cuenta, luego de cerrarla.**

 **Tauriel: _¡¿QUE?!**

 **Kili: _Estamos encerrados…**

 **Tauriel: _Ay no…**

Efectivamente estaban encerrados, y lo peor de todo, es que nadie podría escucharlos. Por más que gritaran y golpearan la puerta era inútil, ésta era de piedra y roble macizo…

La comida estaba lista, todos estaban en el salón dispuestos a comer, excepto Kili y Tauriel…

 **Thorin: _¿Donde está Kili?**

 **Fili: _Fue a caminar por ahí.**

 **Thorin: _Ve a buscarlo y de paso ve por la elfa también, la comida se enfría.**

 **Fili: _Ya vendrán…**

 **Thorin: _No seas flojo y ve a buscar a tu hermano, ¡ahora!.**

 **Bilbo: _Espera Thorin, Fili tiene razón, ya vendrán...**

 **Thorin: _Un momento… ¿Hay algo aquí de lo que me debería estar enterando?**

 **Balin: _Thorin come tranquilo, yo iré a buscarlos…**

 **Thorin: _No, ¡voy yo!**

 **Fili: _¡Espera tío! Tienes razón, yo iré a buscarlos. Es que… ¡No me gusta comer frío!**

 **Thorin: _¡Confirmado! Acá pasa algo y me quiero enterar, ¡ya!**

 **Bilbo: _¡No pasa nada! Yo iré a buscarlos. ¡Siéntate a comer Fili!**

 **Thorin: _¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!... A menos que sepas de qué va esto… Bilbo dime, ¿qué está pasando aquí?**

 **Bilbo: _Eh… ¡nada! No sé de qué va esto, yo…**

 **Thorin: _¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya mismo, tú y mi sobrino, me dicen que anda pasando por aquí! No me querrán ver enojado… Se los garantizo…**

 **Balin: _Vamos Thorin, estás exagerando las cosas…**

 **Thorin: _¿Por qué presiento, que también estás involucrado, en todo esto?**

Todos habían dejado de comer. El rey de Érebor estaba totalmente encabritado, Fili y Bilbo no sabían qué hacer y Balin comenzó a rezar en su interior…

Mientras tanto, Kili y Tauriel, estaban sentados en el suelo. Llevaban más de dos horas encerrados y luego de contarse la vida, estaban aburridos.

 **Tauriel: _¿Crees que nos estarán buscando?**

 **Kili: _No lo creo, Fili me cubre…**

 **Tauriel: _Igual Bilbo a mi…**

 **Kili: _Me alegro que estén juntos, ya sabes, Bilbo y mi tío.**

 **Tauriel: _Yo también, Bilbo lo ama demasiado ¡Más le vale que no lo haga sufrir!**

 **Kili: _¡Eso no sucederá! ¡Bilbo es el único de mi tío, en todo caso más le valdría a él no lastimar a mi tío, mi madre no lo toleraría!**

 **Tauriel: _¿A qué te refieres con que es el "único" de tu tío?**

 **Kili: _Mi bella elfa, nosotros los enanos, solo nos enamoramos una sola vez. De ahí que te digo que mi tío le será fiel, hasta el final.**

 **Tauriel: _Eso no quita que puede cometer errores y dañarlo… Kili, ¿yo soy tu única?**

 **Kili: _Por supuesto, aunque reconozco que me lo pensé bien, como me pediste… Yo te amo y no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo. Pero tienes razón, yo soy un idiota a veces y soy consciente que puedo lastimarte como mi tío puede lastimar a su hobbit…**

 **Tauriel: _Te diré, que lo que nos ha lastimado a Bilbo y a mí estos últimos días son ¡los estúpidos celos! ¡Por Eru! ¿En verdad son así todo el tiempo, o sólo los del linaje de Durin?**

 **Kili: _Toda nuestra raza es muy celosa, de todas sus cosas… Y el amor, sólo lo empeora…**

 **Tauriel: _Lo tendré en cuenta… No quiero ni que tu tío me mate o que tú dañes a Bilbo…**

 **Kili: _Yo te prometo que intentaré ser más tolerante con la amistad que comparten ustedes dos, pero agradecería y me ayudaría bastante, que no se bañen juntos…**

 **Tauriel: _¡Wow! ¡Las paredes tienen ojos en Érebor!**

 **Kili: _Y oídos…**

 **Tauriel: _Lo dudo… Si hubiesen tenido oídos, nos hubiesen escuchado suspirar por ustedes… ¿O de que crees que conversamos Bilbo y yo?**

 **Kili: _No sé... ¿De un pasado MUY DIVERTIDO, quizás?**

 **Tauriel: _¡No tienes remedio! ¡Ya te lo he contado todo!**

 **Kili: _¡No todo! Creo que hay "detalles" de sus salidas en la comarca que no me estás contando…**

 **Tauriel: _¡Ah! Bueno, eso tiene una razón de ser…**

 **Kili: _¿Cuál?**

 **Tauriel: _¡Es más divertido si te lo cuento frente a Bilbo! ¡Adoro avergonzarlo! Tú espera, ¡ya te divertirás!**

 **Kili: _Eso espero…**

Thorin ordenó a todos a buscar a su sobrino y a la elfa. A todos, menos Fili, Balin y Bilbo…

 **Thorin: _Y bien… ¿Quién me dirá que está pasando aquí?**

 **Balin: _Thorin necesito que te calmes. No sé porque actúas así.**

 **Thorin: _Por que no confío en el criterio de mi sobrino y mucho menos confío en las intenciones de la elfa.**

 **Bilbo: _Se llama Tauriel. ¡Y es mi amiga!**

 **Thorin: _¡¿Ahora la defiendes?! ¡Ni se te ocurra que dejaré que se acerque a ti!**

 **Bilbo: _¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**

 **Balin: _¡Thorin no lo entiendes! ¡Esto sólo es un mal entendido!**

 **Fili: _Mi hermano está enamorado de Tauriel y la elfa le corresponde… Sólo los estaba cubriendo porque Kili me pidió un tiempo a solas con ella…**

 **Thorin: _¡¿Cómo?!**

 **Bilbo: _¡Como lo oyes! ¡SE AMAN Y ESTAN JUNTOS!**

El rostro de Thorin era como un lienzo pintado por orcos… Una cascada de agua de deshielo cayó sobre su cabeza, estaba avergonzado, sus celos siempre habían sido injustificados y de seguro que ahora (que todos estaban buscando a su sobrino), los encontrarían en una mala situación… Tenía que pensar rápido, y ver cómo hacer para que toda la compañía no se enterara de "ESA" manera. No quería avergonzar así a su sobrino y menos ahora, que Tauriel ya no tenía un cuello apeteciblemente estrangulable para él. Fili adivinando las cavilaciones de su tío, y con la cabeza más fría, pensó poniéndose en las botas de su hermano dónde se podría haber metido. Caminando por distintos pasillos y probando distintas puertas, lo encontró. Luego de liberar una sonora carcajada por toda la situación vivida, observó como su hermano hacía una mueca de disgusto y Tauriel lo miraba curiosa, sin entender a que se debía tal reacción.

 **Kili: _¿Por qué no me cuentas el chiste, a ver si me rio yo también?**

 **Fili: _No tienes ni idea del lío que es allá afuera.**

 **Tauriel: _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Gandalf y Légolas ya regresaron?**

 **Fili: _No, digamos que mi tío "torció" un poco las cosas y ahora todos los están buscando…**

 **Kili: _¿Y eso por qué?... ¡Fili dijiste que me cubrirías!**

 **Fili: _¡Lo intente! ¡Bilbo y Balin también lo intentaron! Lo que sucedió es que tío Thorin no confía para nada en Tauriel.**

 **Tauriel: _Me imagino por qué…**

 **Fili: _¡Te lo imaginas bien! Lo bueno de todo esto que ahora ya no es así...**

 **Kili: _¡¿Cómo?! ¡Hermano dilo todo de una vez, sólo nos estás dejando con mas intriga!**

 **Fili: _Sucede que a nuestro tío no le molesta que estés con la elfa, porque significa que ya no debe temer de que le arrebaten a su adorado Bilbo. Y además, como hizo un escándalo recién. Un escándalo en el que nadie pudo comer, debo añadir. Se siente culpable… ¡Yo te apuesto lo que quieras a que te pedirá disculpas!**

 **Kili: _¡Y yo te apuesto a que no sólo me pide disculpas a mí, sino a mi bella Tauriel también!**

 **Tauriel: _ ¡ Y yo les apuesto a que es Bilbo, el que hará que nos pida disculpas!... ¿Y bien, cuánto o qué apostamos?...**

Afuera de la montaña solitaria, las cosas de precipitaron de manera vertiginosa… Thranduil acordó con Gandalf y con Bardo, no reclamarle a Thorin ninguna joya (en compensación por faltar al acuerdo y no socorrer a Érebor luego del ataque de Smaug). Por otro lado, el mago engañó al gobernador, entregándole un cofre al que había hechizado, para que creyese que estaba repleto de oro. Este era, supuestamente, el pago en compensación por los destrozos que el dragón había perpetrado en la ciudad del lago. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, el codicioso gobernador, huyó con el cofre junto con sus secuaces. No llegó muy lejos al toparse de frente, con un ejército de orcos que se dirigía a Érebor. Uno de los secuaces del gobernador logró escapar, dando la alerta sobre el peligro que se avecinaba. Los hombres de la ciudad del lago, enterados de la traición del gobernador, juraron lealtad a Bardo. Junto con el rey elfo, el héroe de la destruida ciudad del algo, comenzó los preparativos para la batalla que venía en camino. El mago y Légolas se dirigieron entonces a la montaña solitaria, serían buenas y malas noticias las que llevarían... Ya no habría estado de sitio para Érebor, pero los orcos llegarían a más tardar mañana en la mañana. Los hombres necesitaban armas, cosa que Thorin podía proveer, pero a pesar de contar con el apoyo del ejército de Thranduil, la situación era apremiante ya que los hombres de la ciudad del lago eran mayoritariamente pescadores…

En Érebor, luego del rescate de Kili y Tauriel, se vivieron momentos agradables. Tauriel había ganado la apuesta a los príncipes. Bilbo había instado a que Thorin se disculpara con Kili y con Tauriel frente a toda la compañía. Para el final de la tarde, ya todos habían felicitado la relación del menor de los príncipes con la elfa. Las felicitaciones dieron paso a las conversaciones anecdóticas, y estas a las bromas. Bilbo y Tauriel, ya libres y en confianza con el resto de la compañía, se enfrascaron en sus habituales peleas, donde se echaban en cara las metidas de pata de su juventud en la comarca. Los celos de Kili y de Thorin no se hicieron esperar. Y, para deleite de Bofur; Fili y Dwalin salieron al rescate del mediano y de la elfa dando a conocer ciertas historias demasiado vergonzosas para rey enano y su sobrino menor. La risa colectiva estalló y ambos (Kili y Thorin) temerosos de las reacciones del hobbit y su amiga, tartamudearon excusas patéticas que solo hizo reír aun más al resto. Durante y después de la cena, continuó el desfile de historias escabrosas y risas. Incluso Bofur no salió bien parado de allí. Pero poco antes de la media noche, el mago y Légolas, cruzaron las puertas de Érebor… No había tiempo. Explicaron rápidamente la situación. Todos se abocaron a tomar las armas que harían falta. Las salas inferiores, aquellas que estaban al pie de la montaña, abrieron sus puertas dejando pasar al recientemente formado ejército de hombres y elfos comandados por Bardo y Thranduil. Se ultimaron detalles lo más rápido que podían. Los enanos también iban a pelear, pero antes, sellaron las puertas que conducían a las salas superiores donde además de encontrarse el oro, habían habitado los últimos días, dejando sólo una entrada escondida. Bilbo y Tauriel querían pelear como todos, pero Thorin y Kili se negaron. Fueron prácticamente obligados a quedarse, así como Ori a instancias de Dori y Nori. El pequeño enano sólo atinaba a llorar. Balin, por orden expresa de Thorin, debía quedarse para proteger las salas superiores. Pero él sabía que era una mentira que el rey enano había dicho para su adorado único, ya que en caso que los orcos llegaran hasta allí, Thorin le ordenó a que condujera al mediano, a la elfa y al pequeño Ori de manera segura fuera de Érebor. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. Demasiado rápido para que Bilbo pudiese reaccionar. Fugaces despedidas y promesas de retorno se pronunciaron… Tauriel lejos de abrumarse, ya había decidido que iba a pelear, no por nada era una experimentada guerrera, y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían…

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿Qué pasó entre Bilbo y Tauriel?**

 **Resumen: El título lo dice todo... Esta pregunta impactó en la mente de trece enanos (dos en particular), y en la mente de un mago que descubría que no lo "sabía todo" y un príncipe elfo que creía conocer a la capitana de su guardia real. ¿Será que el mediano no es "tan respetable" como se lo pinta? ¿De dónde salió la elfa?**

 **(Thorin x Bilbo) (Kili x Tauriel)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DEL GENIO TOLKIEN. Y EL DESARROLLO DEL PRESENTE FANFIC, OCURRE A MODO DE UNA DESCABELLADA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA DEL HOBBIT, LA DESOLACIÓN DE SMAUG. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN PUEDE CONTENER DATOS PRESENTES EN LOS LIBROS. HAY UNA PAREJA HETERO, EL RESTO YAOI.**

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia está terminada, pero dispongo de escaso tiempo para pasarla y por ende subirla. Así que les pido paciencia. Hay diálogos donde me centro en las reacciones y otros en lo que dicen, se darán cuenta porque hago la diferencia. Estoy abierta a las críticas y consejos que deseen darme. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Capítulo 7: La cruda verdad (segunda parte)**

El ruido. El ruido era insoportable… Un ejército de orcos había llegado y su marcha era feroz. No habría rendición, no habría piedad, solo clamaban por la sangre de todos ellos. No pueden evitarlo, está impreso en su naturaleza nefasta. Los orcos no pueden ser de otra manera, así fueron creados…

Enanos, elfos y hombres forzosamente unidos. Apenas si puede decir que estaban organizados, pero el miedo a morir es sorprendente. Hace que el más cobarde luche como el más valiente. Especialmente, cuando no hay otra opción...

Érebor resistió, hasta el final, pero eso no evito la sangre que bañó a esas tierras. Las bajas comenzaron desde el principio, cuando una lluvia de fechas oscureció al sol, por pasmosos minutos. En la torre, Ori impotente, observaba todo con lágrimas en los ojos. Minutos antes que los orcos llegaran, Balin le comunicó lo que tenía que hacer, pero... _¿Cómo podría? ¿Por qué tener esa obligación, sabiendo que el precio a pagar, es observar a sus hermanos y amigos morir?_... El pequeño enano maldecía su suerte en esos momentos, mientras las lágrimas ya formaban surcos en sus mejillas y en su corazón.

 **_ Flashback Ori_**

Balin veía en silencio, como era encerrado junto con Bilbo, Tauriel y el pequeño escriba. No se atrevió a escuchar, aquellos íntimos susurros de despedida entre sus amigos… No hubo tiempo a réplicas, los orcos habían llegado. Cuando la puerta se cerró, todos se miraron entre sí…

 **Balin: _No necesitan decirme que desean pelear…**

 **Tauriel: _Perdóname, pero me iré ahora mismo, con o sin tu permiso. Y no hagas esto mas difícil, porque si debo golpearte lo haré.**

 **Bilbo: _Balin, yo me iré con ella, lo siento pero tampoco podrás detenerme.**

 **Balin: _No pensaba hacerlo de todos modos, de hecho he escondido armas aquí, antes de que nos encerraran por que supuse que esto sucedería... Yo iré con ustedes, y que Mahal me perdone por desobedecer a mi rey pero, todos tenemos derecho a morir peleando.**

 **Ori: _ ¡Entonces yo también iré!**

 **Balin: _No pequeño, alguien debe contar la verdad, si es que ninguno de nosotros vuelve… Escúchame niño, toma esta llave y ve por la puerta que está a la derecha en la tercera cámara del tesoro, esa puerta te llevara a través de túneles que conducen hacia atrás de la montaña. Espera a la seguridad de la noche, y huye a las montañas azules. Cuenta a los nuestros la verdad. Esa es tu tarea, pequeño Ori.**

 **Ori: _ ¡No! ¡Mis hermanos están allá afuera!**

 **Bilbo: _Ori, si nadie sobrevive, si todos morimos allá afuera… Por favor, yo en verdad quisiera que vivieras y que fueras feliz… ¿Podrías hacer eso por todos nosotros?...**

 **_ Fin del flashback_**

Balin no podía retener a Bilbo y menos a Tauriel, él lo sabía y tampoco quería hacerlo. Fue con ellos y juntos se internaron en la lucha. Una lucha que el viejo enano creyó perdida, cuando en un mar de espadas los tres, sin poder evitarlo, fueron separados…

Bilbo al verse rodeado de orcos, sin dudarlo, se colocó el anillo y luchó. Luchó como nunca lo hizo, era torpe, pero su altura le permitía escabullirse entre los cuerpos combatientes. Salvó muchas vidas, casi sin proponérselo. Pero en su mente había un solo objetivo: Encontrar a Thorin, protegerlo o morir en el intento. Fue entonces que el ruido de la batalla se hizo eco, no podía escuchar nada con claridad. Algo cálido, que no podía identificar, comenzó a brotar de su vientre. Pudo observar como la hoja de una espada le atravesaba, y al seguir con la mirada hasta su portador, vio un ser inmundo y confundido, que no entendía donde es que su arma se había atascado. Ágil, Bilbo deslizo a dardo por el cuello del orco. En ese instante, todo se volvió oscuridad y en esa negrura, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que vio los ojos de Thorin. Y así, sonriendo y recordando la intensidad, en la mirada de aquel al que llamaba "el amor de su vida". Bilbo cerró sus propios ojos, embriagado en una infinita paz…

Como olas que avanzan hacia la costa, así arremetían los guerreros contra el ejército de orcos. El olor metálico, de la sangre derramada, inundaba aquella tierra consumida por el desaparecido dragón. Tauriel perdió a Bilbo, pero no sin antes despedirse del mediano con una mirada cómplice. Las palabras siempre estuvieron demás entre ellos. Sin protestar, fue hasta donde el ritmo de la batalla la impulsaba. Diez, veinte, cincuenta cuerpos cayeron con el sello de su daga. Ella, una guerrera experimentada, tenía como objetivo matar a toda bestia que se atreviera a ponerse en su camino. De un momento a otro, se vio rodeada de elfos y de hombres, que le seguían en su marcha. No era de sorprenderse, después de todo, en batalla ella era un líder. El primero en divisarla fue Légolas, quien no daba crédito al ver a su amiga sobre una pila de cadáveres de su propia autoría. Manchada tanto ella, como su espada, en espesa sangre oscura. Imparable y despiadada. Pero los orcos también la habían visto, y sus armas clamaron por venganza abandonando todo otra lucha. Légolas entro en pánico, vio las intenciones del enemigo y sabía que no podría llegar a tiempo. Tauriel cayó, pero antes de poder reaccionar y detener al agresor, un cuerpo cálido y familiar se interpuso a modo de escudo. No tuvo el placer de matar a aquel orco, Légolas se le adelantó con una certera flecha, y ella lo maldijo internamente por ello. Su escudo, no era otro si no aquel por quien luchaba, y con lágrimas en los ojos colocó sus manos sobre la profunda herida. Pronto Légolas, Fili y Gandalf, llegaron por ellos. Se los llevaron a tiempo que el ejército de Dis anunciaba su llegada. Cuando Tauriel y Kili fueron puestos a salvo, lejos del campo de batalla, el ejército de orcos había sido rodeado…

Thorin se paralizó… Delante de él, se encontraba su mentor, luchando… Giro observando a su alrededor. Elfos, hombres y enanos, estaban peleando y ganando aquella guerra… Pero el rey enano ya no quería pelear, Bilbo no estaba en Érebor, y él lo sabía. Su único se encontraba en algún lugar de la batalla y debía encontrarlo. Fue hasta donde se encontraba el viejo enano y le pregunto: **_ ¡¿Dónde está Bilbo?!** __Pero Balin no supo que contestarle…

Horas después, la noche se hizo presente. Apilar los cadáveres del enemigo, para luego quemarlos, fue una tarea repugnante. Pero era la única forma de encontrar a tiempo a los heridos, así como también, encontrar a los caídos y darles el adiós que merecían…

Tauriel estaba sentada en el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Estaba consciente que la muerte le podía arrebatar a su imprudente enano, en cualquier momento. La herida de Kili era grave y muy dolorosa. Tenía perforado un pulmón. La elfa rezó, rezó como nunca lo había hecho y lloró, la desesperanza la estaba consumiendo. A su lado estaba Fili, quien la abrazaba de manera protectora, en silencio. Ninguno hallaba consuelo…

Dis los observaba, antes de llegar a lado de la cama de su hijo menor, había visto al rey de Érebor sumido en la angustia.

Thorin con lágrimas, nacidas del cobalto de sus ojos, no paraba de buscar a Bilbo. Balin trató, en pocas palabras, explicarle a Dis lo que había sucedido. Balin también lo buscaba, temía por la suerte del hobbit, la culpa lo estaba matando…

La penumbra dio paso al alba y Bilbo seguía sin aparecer. La compañía había perdido a Oin y a Bifur. La vida de Kili seguía en peligro y Dis no reprochó a su hermano por no estar a su lado. Ella sabía lo que era perder a su único, ella había vivido ese dolor…

El sol se escondía tras nubes grises cuando Légolas, con su dolorosa carga, emprendió la marcha de regreso a Érebor...

Unos minutos antes, delante de sus ojos, Bilbo había aparecido y le había preguntado por Thorin. A Légolas, la imagen del hobbit bañado en su propia sangre con una espada clavada en su vientre, le era insoportablemente dolorosa.

 **Pequeño no te esfuerces, Thorin está bien y te está buscando._** Nada pudo agregar el elfo, Bilbo sonrió y cerró nuevamente sus ojos. Légolas, conteniendo su llanto, pudo ver que el mediano ya no respiraba y con cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos…

Cuando el príncipe elfo, estuvo frente al rey enano, no pudo más con su alma y lloró en silencio. Thorin contempló el cuerpo inerte por unos segundos, antes de darle las gracias a Légolas. Pronto a su lado se encontró Dwalin y el resto de la compañía. Thorin caminó hasta donde se encontraba su familia, y recostó con cuidado al hobbit, en la cama continua a Kili. No dijo palabra alguna y nadie se atrevió a decir o hacer nada…

Dis colocó su mano en el hombro de su hermano y allí Thorin habló:

 **Thorin: _ ¿Cómo se sigue hermana? ¿Cómo sigue cuando el amor de tu vida ya no está?...**

 **Dis: _Aferrándote a los que te aman…**

 **Thorin: _Hermana, yo vine aquí con el propósito de matar un dragón para recuperar nuestro hogar… No mate a ningún dragón y aunque tenemos nuevamente la montaña, ya no me interesa ser rey. No quiero nada que pueda ofrecerme la vida, si Bilbo no está en ella… ¡Hermana, renunciaría a todo por sólo un segundo! Sólo un segundo más a su lado, no quiero nada más…**

El mago observaba con el corazón hecho añicos, como Dis abrazaba con fuerza a Thorin, mientras este lloraba. Tauriel no reaccionaba, miraba hacia algún punto entre la nada y el suelo. Fili cerró los ojos y sintió como su alma se desgarraba. Escondió a la elfa entre sus brazos y deseo que en ese abrazo, pudiera resguardarla, aunque sea un poco del dolor. El rey enano, se alejó suavemente de su hermana, y besó con ternura los labios del hobbit…

 **Sus labios están tibios..._ La voz de Thorin fue un susurro, por ello, todos se congelaron en su lugar, temiendo que aquella afirmación fuese producto de su imaginación.**

Gandalf aparto al rey enano sin ninguna delicadeza, y pegó su oreja al pecho del mediano por unos segundos…

 **Gandalf: _ ¡TRAIGAN A UN SANADOR, AHORA!**

Dos días después de aquel milagro, todos seguían haciendo guardia a los costados de ambas camas. Kili y Bilbo podían despertar dentro de cinco días o dentro de cinco años, y aun así todos seguirían estando al lado de esas camas. Balin se hizo cargo de las tareas del rey y la dama de Érebor. Bardo y su gente se retiraron con el oro necesario para reconstruir su ciudad. El rey elfo recibió oro y gemas, pero rechazó gentilmente estas últimas, principalmente porque Thranduil no quería ver la decepción en el rostro de su hijo nunca más. Sin embargo al oro fue distribuido con sabiduría entre su gente... Tres días después de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos (como la llamaron), Kili abrió los ojos, y no le gustó ni un poquito lo que vio…

 **Kili: _ ¡HERMANO! Espera a que me levante de esta cama, ¡y te juro que te voy a patear hasta que te hagas viejo! ¡¿Qué haces abrazando a MI ELFA?!**

Dis, Fili y Tauriel se abalanzaron hacia la cama de Kili, quien siguió despotricando contra su hermano hasta que la elfa le tapó la boca con un apasionado beso. Thorin sonrió a su sobrino y Kili con un rápido vistazo supo que se había perdido. Le dolió el corazón al ver la tristeza que embarga a su tío…

Los ojos de Bilbo estuvieron cerrados por dos largos meses y en todo ese tiempo Thorin, jamás se apartó de su lado. Todos lo intentaron, al menos una vez, pero ninguno tuvo éxito. El rey enano a veces no comía, apenas dormía y cuando los sanadores lo sacaban de la habitación para ocuparse del mediano, Thorin lloraba en silencio. Légolas permaneció en Érebor y le hizo compañía al rey enano en más de una oportunidad. En algún punto, ambos se volvieron amigos, aunque ninguno supo exactamente en qué momento. Cuando el hobbit por fin despertó, se encontró con el dueño de su corazón, dormido sobre una silla, siendo arropado con una manta por Légolas. Al príncipe elfo se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría…

 **Bilbo: _ ¡No lo despiertes! Dime que ha pasado, siento como si hubiese dormido una semana entera… ¿Dónde estoy?**

 **Légolas: _ Estuviste dos meses inconsciente, amigo mío… Thorin no se ha movido de tu lado, estás en Érebor… yo… Todos te creímos muerto, Bilbo…**

 **Bilbo: _Te voy a pedir un favor, no le digas a nadie todavía de mí, yo voy a esperar a Thorin despierte… tú, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?**

 **Légolas: _Te prometo que nadie entrara a esta habitación, hasta que tú lo digas…**

Légolas cumplió su promesa, pero Bilbo no esperó a que el enano despertase. El hobbit acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Thorin y el rey de Érebor abrió lentamente los ojos, para luego gritar desaforado el nombre de su saqueador favorito. Lágrimas de felicidad y besos desesperados, esa fue la recompensa que obtuvo el mediano por despertar al rey bajo la montaña. Aquel grito hizo que absolutamente todo el mundo corriera hasta donde se encontraba Bilbo y Thorin, mas el elfo no dejó pasar a ninguno, mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa.

 **Légolas: _Tengo órdenes expresas del maestro Bolsón, de no dejar pasar a nadie… ¡Lo siento!...**

La preocupación de todos los presentes de disolvió para dar paso al alivio y a la alegría. Simplemente esperaron a que Thorin saliera para darles la buena noticia (cosa que ocurrió 3 horas después, hecho que sus sobrinos no dejaron de recordarle nunca). Hicieron falta ocho semanas más para que el mediano pudiera levantarse de la cama, sin que los sanadores o Thorin protestaran.

Un año después de la caída de Smaug, Érebor rebosaba de vida y la ciudad del lago volvía a ser lo que fue cuando Thror reinaba. Todo marchaba bien, pero dos enanos no estaban del todo conformes en esos días... A Kili, la idea de compartir su elfa con el reino del bosque, ya no le parecía tolerable. Y a Thorin, con sus obligaciones que lo alejaban de su único, tampoco le estaba cuadrando el panorama…

Una noche de insomnio se (chocaron) encontraron mutuamente, deambulando por los corredores de las estancias reales…

 **Thorin: _ ¿Y a ti que te pasa?**

 **Kili: _Lo mismo te preguntaría yo, por la cara que traes…**

 **Thorin: _Ven, vamos a tomar aire, y me cuentas que te sucede.**

 **Kili: _Lo haré sólo si luego me dices, que te pasa a ti.**

 **Thorin: _De acuerdo**

Kili le contó a su tío sus inquietudes y Thorin hizo lo suyo.

 **Kili: _Si ver la cicatriz de Bilbo no es suficiente recordatorio de que casi perdemos a nuestro saqueador… ¡No se qué esperas!**

 **Thorin: _ ¿QUÉ ESPERO DE QUÉ?**

 **Kili: _ Dejar el trono a Fili, e irte a la comarca con Bilbo. Te aseguro que mi hermano ya está listo. Además esta Balin y mamá para apoyarlo…**

 **Thorin: _ ¿Sabes?... Deberías seguir tu propio consejo…**

Dos días después, Dis iba de un lado a otro, refunfuñando en su habitación… Que Kili pidiera matrimonio a una elfa (y viendo lo mucho que esta lo quería) a Dis no le disgustaba. Lo que si le puso los pelos de punta, fue su bebé (porque era SU bebé) se fuera al reino del bosque a ¡vivir! _¿EN QUÉ CABEZA ENTRABA ESO?_ ¡Un enano viviendo entre elfos! Su corazón era una tormenta de preocupaciones, donde Kili era víctima de cientos de atropellos y malos tratos… _Bueno, tal vez exageraba, ¡pero era su bebe!_ Para colmo de males ¡Thorin también se iba! ¡A LA COMARCA! ¡CON UN HOBBIT! ¡ARGH! La dama de Érebor temblaba de pura bronca… Los hombres de su vida se iban… Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era cuidar a Fili…

En ese preciso instante, un escalofrío corrió por la espalda del nuevo rey de Érebor, mientras se dirigía a una reunión del consejo junto con Balin…

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Qué pasó entre Bilbo y Tauriel?**

 **Resumen: El título lo dice todo... Esta pregunta impactó en la mente de trece enanos (dos en particular), y en la mente de un mago que descubría que no lo "sabía todo" y un príncipe elfo que creía conocer a la capitana de su guardia real. ¿Será que el mediano no es "tan respetable" como se lo pinta? ¿De dónde salió la elfa?**

 **(Thorin x Bilbo) (Kili x Tauriel)**

 **LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DEL GENIO TOLKIEN. Y EL DESARROLLO DEL PRESENTE FANFIC, OCURRE A MODO DE UNA DESCABELLADA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SEGUNDA PELÍCULA DEL HOBBIT, LA DESOLACIÓN DE SMAUG. AUNQUE TAMBIÉN PUEDE CONTENER DATOS PRESENTES EN LOS LIBROS. HAY UNA PAREJA HETERO, EL RESTO YAOI.**

 **Nota de la autora: Esta historia está terminada, pero dispongo de escaso tiempo para pasarla y por ende subirla. Así que les pido paciencia. Hay diálogos donde me centro en las reacciones y otros en lo que dicen, se darán cuenta porque hago la diferencia. Estoy abierta a las críticas y consejos que deseen darme. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Epílogo 1/2: De todo un poco…**

Un año y medio después de que Thorin hubiese dimitido a favor de Fili… Kili, fue nombrado embajador en el reino del bosque, por Légolas. Thranduil, había decidido dejar muchas de sus obligaciones, en manos de su hijo menor. Pronto, a Légolas, a Tauriel y a Kili, se los veía juntos en todo momento, ya sea divirtiéndose o cumpliendo con sus obligaciones reales. Se estableció un fuerte comercio entre ambos reinos, y la prosperidad de tales negociaciones, llegó incluso a las montañas azules. Viejas disputas y prejuicios fueron enterrados, cuando Kili logró hacer reír a carcajadas a Thranduil en medio de una reunión de concejo, por vaya saber qué cosa le dijo el enano (vale aclarar que Légolas, previo a la reunión, le convidó a su padre un exquisito licor de origen enano). Estaba dicho, las relaciones entre los enanos de Érebor y los elfos del reino del bosque, ya no serían las mismas... El concejo de elfos pareció entender el mensaje, ya que nadie volvió a objetar por la presencia de Kili en dichas reuniones…

Por otro lado, Fili estaba más que molesto en su trono y no paraba de despotricar contra su madre (obviamente, cuando ella no se encontraba presente). La dama de Érebor insistía en que era LA ÚNICA que podía decidir, quien sí y quien no, podía pedir audiencia con su primogénito. A veces, Fili podía huir de la (sobre) protección de su madre, otras veces no tenía tanta suerte. Kili se enteraba de sus penurias por medio de cartas o cuando iba a visitarlo. Incluso, menor de los Durin, tuvo la "brillante" idea de presentarle algunos prospectos de pareja (ya que su madre insistía en que Fili muriera soltero) pero a Fili eso no le hizo ninguna gracia... al principio... Pero para suerte de Fili, Tauriel quedó encinta. Y Dis pasó de estar sofocando a su hijo mayor en Érebor, a sofocar a su hijo menor en el reino del bosque negro (principalmente porque, según ella, Kili no trataba con la "suficiente delicadeza" a su nuera)…

Thorin, ajeno a todo esto, vivía sus días feliz (y aburrido) en la comarca. Tanto él como Bilbo, comenzaban a sentir que la comarca no era para ellos, cuando descubrieron que la vida con un niño pequeño puede ser de lo más entretenida. Frodo Bolsón, había perdido trágicamente a sus padres, siendo todavía un adorable bebe. Fue criado con todo el amor que un niño hobbit pudiera desear…

Cuando Frodo cumplió cinco años de edad, hizo el primero de varios viajes a Érebor. En ese primer viaje, Thorin descubrió que su hermana se había vuelto loca. Incluso temió por el pequeño Frodo, cuando la dama de Érebor se planteó la posibilidad de visitar al pequeño en la comarca. Cosa que Thorin se encargó de que no ocurriera, con la ayuda de sus afligidos sobrinos, hasta el cumpleaños número quince del joven Frodo. Dis se quedo en la comarca cuatro meses, y en ese tiempo, Fili aprovecho para divertirse y "conocer mejor" uno de los prospectos que le había presentado su hermano. Cuando Dis se fue de la comarca, Thorin festejó y Bilbo suspiró aliviado. Cuando Dis llegó a Érebor, la compañía y el rey temieron por su vida. Y la razón por la cual todos temieron por su vida, se debió a que gracias a ese "mejorado conocimiento", Fili (nueve meses después) hizo que Dis fuera abuela por tercera vez…

Cada vez que la familia Durin se reunía, la compañía se unía a la fiesta. Era una buena manera de ponerse al corriente. También fue la manera en que Bofur, pudo sacarse ciertas dudas, que le llevaron a visitar a la comarca en más de una ocasión (y sin que Thorin o Bilbo se enterasen)…

 **Epílogo 2/2: Sorpresas te da la vida…**

Era un muy buen año para Bofur… Aunque extrañaba de vez en cuando a su primo Bifur (dolor que compartía con Bombur), cumplió su sueño de niñez: Era el dueño de la juguetería más famosa, DE TODA LA TIERRA MEDIA…

A veces iba a visitar a Gloin y juntos bebían en honor de Oin y de Bifur. No bebían en cualquier lugar, la compañía se había adueñado de un bar en particular, y allí siempre se los podía ver. Incluso se lo vio, en más de una oportunidad, al mago gris. Otras veces Fili, huyendo de su madre, hacía que cerraran el establecimiento sólo para ellos…

Uno de esos días, en los que coincidía, casi toda la compañía. Bofur se encontró con un MUY malhumorado Dori, y con un Nori que repartía miradas asesinas a todo aquel, que cometiera el error de saludarle. Entendiendo el mensaje, Bofur optó por sentarse en otra mesa, donde estaba Fili y Balin charlando por lo bajo. Varias pintas de cerveza después, se les unieron Bombur y Gloin…

Entrada la noche y por iniciativa de los recién llegados, todos se acercaron a Nori y a Dori, para ver qué era lo que los tenía tan odiosos. Allí todos se enteraron, que el pequeño Ori estaba de novio... Hasta ahí todo bien, el problema de Dori y de Nori, es que el novio de su "tierno el inocente hermanito" era un "vejete calentón" y apenas supieran de quien se trataba, lo iban a matar (lisa y llanamente). Por "corromper" al pequeño en cuestión. Bofur hizo un esfuerzo titánico, por no reírseles en la cara. Y todos (ebrios), brindaron y juraron que les ayudarían en la "tarea". Todos menos Balin, que parecía preocupado por algo…

Ocho meses después, Bofur se encontraba por segunda vez en la comarca. En las denominadas "fiestas prohibidas". Al fin, el enano curioso, comprendió por qué Balin había estado tan nervioso en aquella ocasión…

Que no se malinterprete, Balin jamás se atrevería a tocar el pequeño Ori con malas intenciones, pero eso no parecía aplicarse al resto de su familia. Bofur, con dos signos de pregunta y cuatro de exclamación impresos en su frente. Fue testigo, de la historia (chisme) más grande, de su vida…

Sobre un improvisado escenario, el "pequeño e inocente" Ori, estaba bailando de manera muy sexy para una platea principalmente masculina. La cara de Bofur fue épica, cuando distinguió entre el público que clamaba, al más bravo guerrero enano de todos los tiempos…

El novio de Ori, mejor conocido como el "vejete calentón", no era otro si no DWALIN…

Es más que obvio, que Bofur nunca los delataría. Pero eso no evitó, que se acercara a la pareja, con firme propósito de molestarlos toda la noche. Luego de que la pareja se diera por enterada de la presencia de su amigo, y luego de que Ori recuperarse el color de su rostro (ya que el escriba quedó más blanco que la leche, al verse descubierto su noviazgo "secreto"), Dwalin le contó a Bofur que supo de las "fiestas prohibidas" de la boca del mismísimo Thorin escudo de roble. Nadie debía saber que el "ex" rey de Érebor, había descubierto a la pareja poco antes de que se decidiese por irse a vivir a la comarca, con su amado Bilbo. Y NADIE debía saber, que Thorin había actuado a modo de "celestino" de la pareja, especialmente cuando se supo de las intenciones homicidas de cierto par de hermanos... Eso volvió todavía más "dulce" para Bofur el saberse testigo de todo, ya que esa información, podía serle útil algún día. Pero esa es tela de otra historia…

Definitivamente, ese fue un _EXCELENTE año_ para Bofur…

 **FIN**

 **Nota final:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gusto ¡genial! Si no, díganme en que debo mejorar.**

 **Otra cosita más:**

 **Si buscas publicar esta historia en otro medio y/o idioma, cuentas con mi total aprobación. Hablaría bien de ti, si me mencionas como la autora original de este fic.**

 **Pero si decides hacerla tuya, y modificar cualquier parte... Me halagarías muchísimo, porque eso quiere decir que fui tu musa por un instante. En ese caso, puedes aclararlo o no. Pero me encantaría saberlo y que me informes al respecto. Quiero leerte, comentarte y agradecértelo con un review.**


End file.
